Wrinkles In Time
by ecullen.lover
Summary: It's over. Chapter 15 is up. Complete, and everything is gonna be alright. At least that's what you think.
1. Prolouge

"Another boring newpsie shin dig held by the Newport society." Seth Cohen stated to his loving wife Summer Roberts.  
  
"I know, and it will probably be just like all the others," she replied as she rocked their 1 month old child. "And where is Ivy?"  
  
"Ivy is downstairs with my father,"  
  
"Why is she with your father?  
  
"My father had something for her."  
  
"Why does your father spoil that four-year-old so much?"  
  
"Because he can no longer spoil me! And I choose to take that offensively,"  
  
"What does offensively mean?" Ivy asked as she climbed on her parent's bed.  
  
"It's kinda like angrily, sweetie," Seth tried to explain.  
  
"Oh, what were you angry about?"  
  
"Nothing, mommy and daddy were just joking around."  
  
"Oh okay," she jumped down of the bed. "I'm going to go get ready for grandma's big party,"  
  
"Do you need any help?" Summer asked.  
  
"No, it's okay." Ivy left the room.  
  
"Why is your mom hosting this newpsie shin dig anyway?" Summer asked mocking Seth.  
  
"Its for some important foundation from work. She also said something about old friends coming into town."  
  
"It must be a pretty important foundation."  
  
"I guess so,"  
  
"Well, I guess I better go get ready,"  
  
"Okay I'll take Ella and go down to my dad,"  
  
"See you in twenty,"  
  
"Sure," Seth picked up Ella's diaper bag and then grabbed the handle of her carrier, and went downstairs.  
  
"Hey dad,"  
  
"Hey Seth,"  
  
"Dad," said Seth putting down the carrier gently, "Do you know who mom's mysterious guests are?"  
"Yes,"  
  
"Will you tell me?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Why not? I thought Cohen men were supposed to stick together,"  
  
"Seth if that were true Ryan would still be here," Seth quickly looked at his father before looking away, as tears formed in his eyes.  
  
"Dad, you didn't mean that,"  
  
"No Seth, your right I didn't and I'm sorry," he paused, "But I will not tell you the guests to make up for it,"  
  
"What, why not?"  
  
"Because the truth is I don't know,"  
  
"Then why did you say you did?"  
  
"Because I should know!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Your mother won't tell me, and I should know!"  
  
"So you lie to me?"  
  
"No, I wasn't lying I was just stating an untrue fact."  
  
"That's considered lying, when someone says something that's untrue to another person it's considered lying."  
  
"Okay fine I lied I'm sorry,"  
  
"Good, so now you've admitted to lying to me you have to make it up to me, by telling me who mom's guests are,"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Sure you don't"  
  
"I don't, and speaking of wives where is that lovely wife of yours?"  
  
"Well about 5 minutes ago she said I'll see you in twenty minutes so I say give her 35 minutes,"  
  
"But that would be 40 minutes not 20,"  
  
"I know, it's Summer do you really expect her to be that fast?"  
  
"No, I guess I would expect her to take longer than twenty,"  
  
"Or, how about less?" asked Summer as she entered the room.  
  
"Yes, less could work to," Said Seth sucking up.  
  
"Were you to talking about me that whole time?"  
  
"No, only half of it, but did I mention how beautiful you looked tonight?"  
  
"Seth, no one likes a suck-up1" Sandy said.  
  
"What's a suck-up?" Asked Ivy as she came into the room.  
  
"It's nothing Sweetie," Summer said as she fixed Ivy's hair.  
  
"Okay, shouldn't we go to Grandma's party now?" Ivy asked.  
  
"Yes we should." Sandy agreed getting up. The four of them got in their two separate cars and headed for The Cohen Residence. They arrived at The Cohen's 10 minutes early. They got there and Seth jumped out of the car, eager to find out who the guests were, he went to the backseat and retrieved Ella, then ran to the door and knocked with Summer, Sandy, and Ivy right behind him.  
  
"Hello," Kirsten said when she opened the door.  
  
"Am I allowed back in my house yet?" Sandy asked  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Hi mom!" Seth said hurriedly. "Where are your guests?"  
  
"In the living room, you guys I would like you to meet Scott James, Elizabeth Summer, and Madison Kirsten," she paused as they entered the room, and watched Seth, Sandy, and Summer's mouths drop open. "And their parents Ryan and Marrissa Atwood." 


	2. The Horrid Party

"Grandma, who are these people?" Ivy asked as she pulled on Kirsten's dress.

"This is my brother," Seth said pointing at Ryan.

"And your sister-in-law, nieces, and nephew." Ryan added.

"Right, wow!" said Summer staring at Marrissa. Sandy was just standing in the background processing the fact that his son he hadn't seen in 8 years was home, with a wife and three children!

"Kirsten, can I talk to you a minute?" Sandy asked.

"Sure Sandy," She said leaving the room. Sandy followed her into the next room.

"When did you contact Ryan and Marrissa?"

"Two days after graduation, they told me they wanted to leave. Marrissa was pregnant, and they didn't want to be those type of people, parents in their teens, At least not here. Not in Newport, so they told me they were going leave and that they would call when they got where they were going." She paused and looked at Sandy head in his hands on the couch. "Then a day after they left they contacted me and Jimmy from Chicago, saying that was where they wanted to start their family. Also saying that possibly when the kids were older they would come back here, but not until then."

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Sandy distressed.

"They begged me not to, they told me they didn't want anymore connection then necessary with Newport. I told them you, Seth, and Summer were necessary connections but they wouldn't agree to anyone other than Jimmy and I knowing there whereabouts."

"Kirsten he's my son!"

"I know Sandy, would you have rather I told you and got them mad at me. Then no one would know how they were doing."

"Kirsten how would they have known, what you told me?"

"Sandy I couldn't have abandoned their trust like that! What Ryan thinks of me is important. I'm his foster mother he doesn't have to like me, but he trusts me. And by complying with this favor for him I know he does like me, he accepts me now as his real mother! That's important to me Sandy."

"And what I think of you isn't?" He replied storming out of the room.

"Sandy, don't go!" She cried out but it was too late he was already out the door! Kirsten collapsed on the couch crying into her hands.

"Kirsten, what's wrong?" Asked Marrissa as she walked into the den.

"What? Oh nothing," She said wiping away her tears.

"Kirsten nobody cries for nothing, especially you"

"Its just Sandy is mad at me for not telling him where you guys were,"

"Well Seth and Summer are pretty much giving me and Ryan the silent treatment,"

"They are? They shouldn't be doing that."

"And if they found out that you knew where we were this entire time they probably won't talk to you either, so let's leave the rest of this until after the party. Guests should be arriving soon anyway."

"Oh you're right. I'm just going to go freshen up, I'll be right back."

"I'm gonna go feed Ella and put her to bed in the spare room, okay Seth?" Asked Summer.

"Ya sure sweetie." He kissed her, "I'll stay here with Ivy,"

"No PDAs Seth!" Summer warned.

Summer went upstairs to feed Ella and think. She was happy that Ryan and Marrissa were okay and back, but she wanted to know if they were staying. She wasn't going to forge ties with them again if they were going to pick up and leave in a week or less. Marrissa looked great for someone who had had three children, but then again Marrissa always looked great.

Their little girls must be 7 or 8, but they couldn't be eight because then Marrissa would have been pregnant before they left! But that couldn't be right, Marrissa would have told her wouldn't she have? They must be seven! That was the only possible way, Marrissa would have told her if she was pregnant! And their adorable little boy! He must be one of the cutest toddlers she had ever seen. Wow she still couldn't believe that Ryan and Marrissa had twin girls and a boy, it was all so sudden for them to come back into their lives, Seth and Summer were settled down there was no more drama left in their lives. And boy if Ryan and Marrissa left again would there have ever been more drama? But if they stayed the same amount of drama would happen. Summer was seriously considering which load of drama she would rather deal with, most people would assume she'd want them to stay but Summer wasn't so sure. After all they had just picked up and left right.

And what if all this drama caused Seth to leave, I mean he had done it twice, once when Ryan left with Theresa and again when he left with Marrissa. Seth wouldn't leave now that he was married with children, would he? What about Kirsten, how long had she been in contact with Ryan and Marrissa and the kids? Had she been to visit them? She did have like two visits a year to Chicago for business and that had been for the past eight years! O my god! What if they were in Chicago the whole time? How could they go there and not tell me? Marrissa knew I had always wanted to go there! Summer stood and placed Ella in the spare bassinet they had at The Cohen Manor. She had to talk to Kirsten and find out if she had been keeping this secret for eight long years! And not just from her but from Seth and ! Summer hurriedly left the room to find Kirsten.

Summer was racing through the house looking for Kirsten when she ran right into Ryan, literally!

'Sorry Ryan!"

"Summer?" Ryan asked questioning her frazzled appearance.

'What?" She snapped.

"Are you okay?"

"Ya I'm just looking for Kirsten,"

"She's downstairs in the kitchen with her father and Julie."

"Oh god,"

'Ya it's pretty bad, there is lots of yelling going on,"

"I'll wait to talk to Kirsten,"

"Good idea, because I think Jimmy just arrived."

"Oh god, if they're not careful they'll wake Ella,"

"I'm sure that's the last concern in Caleb and Julie's mind,"

"Ya, well it's the first concern in mine, so they better shut up or I'll make them."

"Okay Summer, calm down"

Chino don't start with me,"

"Summer calm down,"

"CHINO!!!!"

"Ya?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Hasn't Seth ever warned you about my rage blackouts?"

"Ya,"

"Well I feel one coming,"

"That's great,"

"Ryan, why are you so rational right now?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and Marrissa left completely ditching everyone here in Newport, you come back and people are fighting over it and you're not even worried over the fact the Seth isn't talking to you?"

"Of course I'm worried about it but if I don't act normal my kids will get unhappy, and I don't want that,"

"Speaking of kids, where are Seth and Ivy?"

"With Marrissa, Madison, Elizabeth, and Scott in the living room"

'Thank you" she said storming off, "Oh and just so you know I'm no longer talking to you either," she called over her shoulder.

"Great," Ryan mumbled. He was tired of everyone yelling at him for leaving, or not talking to him at all in Seth's case. And supposedly Summer's but she couldn't resist talking to anyone for very long so he didn't think that would last long. She knew she would be chatting up Marrissa and him in no time or would she? They had left Newport, and they hadn't contacted them at all. So maybe Ryan was under-estimating Summer's will-power, she had managed to stay mad at Seth for a whole month, after he left to Tahiti, during the Theresa fiasco. And she had stayed mad at him 2 months after he left when Marrissa and I left for Chicago. He knew he shouldn't be wasting so much time up here, he should just go to the bathroom and get the hell back downstairs. But he was afraid he knew Julie and Caleb were going to pin Marrissa's leaving on him, and it hadn't even been his idea to leave. Marrissa had known she didn't want to be a pregnant teen in Newport, so she came to Ryan saying she was pregnant and wanted to leave, so then the two of them approached Kirsten...

"MARRISSA COOPER GET IN HERE NOW!" Julie Nichol screamed. Ryan took off for the stairs to defend his wife faster then he had in a long time. He hadn't wanted to do this with a room full of Kirsten's guests in one room and his children in the other but they couldn't help it.

Marrissa walked into the kitchen and went to stand beside her dad and Haley.

"Marrissa your father can't protect you now,"

"I don't need protection,"

"I'm sure you don't you ungrateful little b. You can't just come back here begging for money and pity"

"I didn't come back for you pity or your money,"

"And sweetie you should go on a diet you have gained some weight since the last time I saw you." Julie said pretending to be nice when she remembered the guests in the next room

"I've married and had three children since the last time you saw me. And I was to skinny before I had an eating disorder you'd know that if you ever paid attention to me!"

"Married?"

"Yes happily to Ryan,"

"You married that piece of trailer trash?" Marrissa didn't even respond she just ran to her mother and slapped her, just as she was about to go for a second hit, someone in the doorway spoke.

"Marrissa," It was Ryan.

"Did you hear what she said about you," Marissa said calming down in his presence.

"Yes I heard but I'm used to it and it's not like her opinion matters," he said calmly.

"It does to matter I'm her mother and you are an ass." Julie yelled impatiently!

"He's not the ass, you're the ass." Seth screamed walking into the room and temporarily forgetting the anger he felt towards his brother.

Ryan gave him one of his classic looks.

"AND no it doesn't mean I forgive you" He answered Ryan's unasked question before storming out.

"Seth, wait," Said Ryan following him into the poolhouse.

"Ryan leave me alone!" Seth snapped angrily.

"Seth will you listen to me?"

"Why so you can become my friend again?"

"No Seth, so I can become your brother again."

Seth got up and walked to the door, "Your children are really great I wish you told me about them 8 years ago, then maybe I could have been their uncle." He walked through the door.

"Seth!" Ryan called following him, Ryan walked into the kitchen just as Julie was begging to see his and Marrissa's children,

"Marrissa can I see my grandchildren now?"

"Stay away from my children," Ryan said threateningly.

"But they're my grandchildren," She feebly protested.

"They are not, they're Kirsten's grandchildren, Haley's grandchildren but not yours," Marrissa said angrily.

"Don't you take that tone with me young lady,"

"I'm not a young lady, I'm 26 and happily married with 3 children!"

"Just because you're 26 doesn't mean you can talk to me that way,"

"I can talk to you however I want, I'm not a child and if I was I definitely wouldn't chose to be yours! I'd choose Haley over you any day of the week!"

"Do not speak to your mother like that, you are an ungrateful child and you know that. You lived with us we fed you!" Caleb argued.

"I didn't have much of a choice in that did I Caleb?"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Julie.

"Caleb blackmailed me into living with you. He said if I didn't he wouldn't pay dad for the Lighthouse!"

"He did what?" Jimmy asked jumping into the conversation.

"He blackmailed me!"

Jimmy lunged at Caleb punching him in the face; Ryan ran forward and stopped Jimmy from hitting him again.

"Don't Jimmy he's not worth it."

"He blackmailed my daughter!"

"And my wife!"

Jimmy stopped struggling and walked out of the house to the back yard, Haley trailing after.

"I'm going to go tell the guests to leave, I'll be right back." Kirsten promised. She hurriedly left the tense scene in the kitchen only to come upon Seth, Summer and the kids leaving quietly through the front door.

"Seth?" Kirsten questioned.

"What mom?"

"Why are you leaving?"

"We figured it out mom,"

"Figured what out?"

"Your trips to Chicago,"

"Oh,"

"We put two and two together. I can't believe you let us worry this entire time when you knew exactly where they were!"

"Seth they begged me not to tell you, Ryan's my son, and Marrissa's my daughter-in-law!"

'And what exactly are we?" Seth asked picking up Ivy and grabbing Summer's hand that wasn't holding on to Ella's carrier.


	3. Cry Your Way Home

I know in the show Jimmy knew about the blackmail, but I love drama, so by making him not know about it I could use it as a turn of drama for the story. I'm going to clarify Marrissa and Ryan's time in Chicago in the next chapter so for those of you unclear about that it should clear all that up

Kirsten took a second to calm down before walking to her guests and explaining to them that there was family problems and that they would reschedule the party. She apologized for the inconvenience, and then proceeded into the kitchen. When Kirsten arrived in the kitchen, to talk to Ryan and Marrissa she wasn't surprised to see that Ryan and Marrissa weren't there anymore. She walked in to see Julie leaning into Caleb crying.

"Kiki," Her father acknowledged her presence.

"Dad, what are you still doing here?"

"Is that anyway to speak to your father?"

"Dad, after the what I just found out about Marrissa and how you convinced her to live with you I'm really not to pleased about the fact you are my father. And even less pleased to find you still in my kitchen like nothing happened."

"Kiki I am outraged, how could you think Caleb actually did that, that's just some outrageous lie, Marrissa and that trailer trash husband of hers have cooked up!" Julie yelled in shock.

"Out! Get out if you think you can come in here and call my kid trailer trash, you are wrong! Get out of my house now!" she took a deep breath, "You to dad, you've been no help in this situation defending your grandson, and you made it even worse with that bright idea of yours eight long years ago."

"Kiki you can't kick us out we're your parents!"

"You know dad you're right you are my father, but if I actually had a choice in t hat decision don't believe for even a second you're the father I would have chose. And Julie cooper is not my mother! Now get out!"

"Come on Caleb let's go," Julie said pulling on his sleeve, but instead of dragging him towards the front door, she took him upstairs, to find their grandchildren.

"Julie don't go up there!" Kirsten called running after her.

Julie got to the top of the stairs and went to where she knew the guest bedroom was and pushed open the door. She had seen Marrissa and Ryan drag their children up here after the fight earlier.

"Hi Marrissa, hi Ryan, and hello who are you?" Julie asked as she entered the room coming up to Madison.

"Out Julie," Ryan said standing up. And walking towards her.

"Ryan can't I just me my grandchildren?"

"No, because you're not their grandmother!"

"Yes, I am!"

Marrissa came back to the spare room where they had taken refuge, to find her mother trying to meet the children. She ran into the room and grabbed her mother's wrist and pulled her out of the room, Ryan slamming the door behind them.

"Mom, I thought I told you to stay away."

"Marrissa I just want to meet my grandchildren."

"No, you can just stay the hell out of my life Julie Cooper,"

"I am your mother and expect you to call me mom!"

"You know what I think I'm going to reserve that title for someone who deserves it," she quickly entered the spare room leaving Julie to cry her way home.

"Are you okay?" Ryan asked.

"Ya, I'm fine," Marrissa lied wiping away a tear. "I think it's safe to go to the poolhouse now."

"Okay, let's get going guys," Ryan told the twins picking up Scott from the bed. He had fallen asleep a little while ago so luckily he hadn't heard the exchange between Marrissa and Julie. Unfortunately the same couldn't be said for the twins, they had heard the whole thing and were quite shaken up.

"Come on princess, pumpkin," Marrissa said using the nicknames she had for the twins. They both took a step away from Marrissa.

"Come on girls, go with mommy." Ryan said. Ryan could tell that after everything they had heard out in the hallway, they were reluctant to go with their mother. It wasn't because they knew what they were talking about it was because they had never seen or heard their mommy yell.

Marrissa knelt down beside them, and squeezed their hands, kissed them on the foreheads and promised she wouldn't yell. The girls then took her hands. They got just outside the door to find Kirsten head in her hands against the wall crying, they five of them slipped by quietly, so Ryan and Marrissa could put the kids to bed. After putting Scott in his sleeping bag, on the floor of the poolhouse, Ryan walked back up to where Kirsten was still crying.

"Kirsten are you okay?" He asked sitting down beside her.

"Ryan, everything went wrong they weren't supposed to get that mad! Everyone's mad at Jimmy and me for knowing where you guys were and not saying anything."

"Listen Seth and Summer will come around they can't stay mad at anyone for long."

"You'd be surprised at the will power Summer has gained while you guys were gone, and Seth's always been set in his goals."

"Alright, and what about Sandy? He won't stay mad at you long."

"I wouldn't be so sure, you didn't see the look on his face when I told him I knew where you had been for the entire time. I lied to him for eight years!"

"That's right you did," Said Sandy walking by the two of them into his bedroom.

"I'll be right back," Ryan said to Kirsten following Sandy.

"Sandy!"

"What Ryan?"

"I know,"

"Know what?"

"I know that you aren't really mad at Kirsten for this,"

"Really?"

"I know that you're disappointed in Kirsten, but we both know the one you're really mad at!"

"And who the hell is that?"

"Me," He went up to Sandy and stood right in front of him. "You're mad because I told Kirsten from the beginning where we were, we went to her and not you. You think I'm your responsibility because you're my lawyer. But you're not you and Kirsten are my parents,"

"If you don't think any less of me then you think of Kirsten why did you tell her instead of me?"

"Because I explained to Marrissa we needed one more person to know where we were going and what are plans were other than her dad. She said she wanted a female to know, she wanted a female to help her through all this! She didn't want to tell her mother for obvious reasons, and she felt she didn't know Haley enough. So I told her I'd tell Kirsten, and I tried to explain I needed to tell you as well but she wouldn't hear of it. She loves me and I love her I didn't want to abandon that trust."

"What I don't love you all of a sudden."

"No Sandy it's not that you know how it is. You know that your love for your parents changes when you have a family, I mean a wife and kids. It's just I wasn't even dating her when all this happened I wanted to stay with my child I wanted her back I couldn't just walk away from her trust."

"But you could walk away from mine?"

"Sandy it's not like that! I was 17 and naïve I didn't think about how this decision would affect you. All I did was follow my heart which led me to Marrissa."

"You're right Ryan you didn't think, but I think I'm willing to forgive that. I think if you realize now what a mistake you made then, then I can forgive you,"

"Thank you Sandy!"

"You're forgetting something I'm not your lawyer Sandy I'm your father Sandy,"

"Sorry... ... ... dad,"

Ryan turned and walked into the hall, he sat down beside Kirsten again,

"You know what Kirsten I think things are going to work out," he smiled.

"Is that so?"

"Ya it is," he got up and walked back down to the poolhouse, he walked in quietly and went to sit next to Marrissa on the bed.

"So how does it feel?"

"How does what feel?"

"Being home?"

"It doesn't feel very great, Summer and Seth aren't talking to us, and Sandy is mad at you,"

"No he's not!"

"You talked to him?"

"Ya, when I was upstairs."

"How did it go?"

"Rocky at first but it turned out great!"

"Well that's good, I wish my problems with mom would work out that easily,"

"They may not work out easily but they will work out."

"I know I just wish she would disappear, and I never had to see her again!"

"I could make that happen you know!"

"Ryan,"

"It was just a joke sorry,"

"That's okay, I'm just pouring my soul out to you and all you can do is make jokes,"

"I know I'm sorry. But seriously I know this guy I could make it happen."

"Ryan," she said slapping him playfully.

"Here let me make it up to you," he kissed her.

"That helps a bit,"

"A bit," he pretended to be offended and got up and walked to the bathroom.

"I can't believe my mother would do that to us!"

"Seth calm down this can wait until the girls are in bed!"

"Fine." He grabbed Ella's carrier and walked down the hall fuming to her room.

"Mommy why is daddy so upset?"

"Because your Uncle Ryan, was very bad before you were born and daddy isn't happy about it,"

"I don't have an Uncle Ryan."

"Yes, the man Grandma showed us in that room we were in when we arrived is your Uncle Ryan."

"The one with the blonde hair and kids?"

"Ya and the girl there was your Auntie Marrissa."

"But mommy why don't I know who these people are?"

"Because they didn't live around here, but I think they do now. You can get to know them better and your cousins too."

"Okay mommy, I guess I can get along with them."

"Honey, you shouldn't just get along with them you should love them!"

"But I don't know them,"

"But you will, and then you'll know what great people they are."

Summer finished tucking Ivy in and walked down the hall to her and Seth's room. She got there to find Seth pretending to be asleep. It brought back memories of the second time left, for two months after that she would pretend to be asleep all the time because she didn't want to talk to Seth.

"Seth, I know you're awake"

"Ya, I am what's your point?"

"Talk to me,"

"Summer I don't want to do this not now!"

"Seth,"

"Summer leave me alone!"

"Seth,"

But Seth didn't answer he was once again trying to pretend that he was asleep. Summer was tired so she decided to stop trying to convince Seth to talk and went to bed.


	4. Reflections

"Oh, Ryan it's perfect!" Marrissa exclaimed as she walked into their 4-bedroom home in Chicago.  
  
"I know, Kirsten did a great job fixing it up!" Ryan replied.  
  
"I'm going to go check out our room, can you get the rest of the stuff?"  
  
"Ya, sure you can't carry most of it anyway,"  
  
"I'm only three months pregnant, but I hate carrying things so you can do it anyway."  
  
So Ryan walked out to Marrissa's Range Rover to unload. The car was jammed full of stuff, they had 3 boxes full of stuff they wanted one was Ryan's, two were Marrissa's. And there was 6 suitcases of stuff as well, huge suitcases (one was Ryan's, five were Marrissa's). He reached into the trunk of the Rover grabbing the next box and lugging it into the house.  
  
(ONE MONTH LATER 2004)  
  
"Welcome to Starbucks how may I help you?" Ryan said in a monotone voice to the person at the counter.  
  
"One Grande Latte, no foam." A woman at the counter said.  
  
"That would be $3.74,"  
  
"Here," She said handing him the change.  
  
"Thank you," he said moving away from the counter to get her Latte, thinking about how much he hated this job.  
  
"Here you go," Ryan said handing her, her Latte, he turned, taking off his apron, hanging it on a hook in the back. His shift was over.  
  
"Bye Mike," Ryan called to the manager.  
  
"Is it that time already?"  
  
"Ya,"  
  
"See you tomorrow,"  
  
"Ya," He walked over to a table and sat down,  
  
"Hello," He said.  
  
"Hey Ry," Marrissa said looking up from her book.  
  
"You ready for Chinese?"  
  
"Ya, I'm ready. How was work?"  
  
"The usual,"  
  
They hopped into the Range Rover and drove to the new Chinese place, Marrissa latest craving was Chicken balls in chocolate sauce.  
  
(SEPTEMBER 12th 2004)  
  
"Happy anniversary!" Marrissa said handing Ryan a silver wrapped gift. It was their one-year anniversary, this exact day last year, they had gotten stuck on a Ferris Wheel and had their first 'official' kiss. And true they had broken up many times since then, but since they would have about three dates to use for their anniversary, they chose this one.  
  
"Happy anniversary!" Ryan had planned this special evening just for them, it was their anniversary and Marrissa had gone to her usual yoga pregnancy class. He had set roses and candles out while she was gone, and he had also made dinner for two.  
  
"Open it!"  
  
"Okay, okay, " he said peeling back the paper of the gift.  
  
"Marrissa!" He exclaimed looking at the watch carefully. It was a beautiful gold ROLEX.  
  
"Turn it over," She replied. He turned the watch over and gasped. Written on the back was 'Our love will last forever, Marrissa' and underneath it was a small carving of a Ferris Wheel!  
  
"Wow, it's amazing thank you so much. I love it. I love you," he leaned over and kissed her.  
  
"I love you too," She said when they pulled away.  
  
"I have something for you too,"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Ryan got of his chair and got down on one knee, He held out an open box "Marrissa, will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
"Is that a yes?'  
  
"Yes, yes!" she said kissing him.  
  
"Good," he replied slipping the simple yet elegant ring on her hand. It was an emerald cut diamond (3 karat) with two pink diamonds on either side.  
  
"Oh my god Ryan. It's beautiful!"  
  
"I'm glad you like it,"  
  
"I love it!"  
  
Ryan was so happy she had said yes, and so excited about the baby. It was due December 31st and they had an appointment to check on the health of the baby tomorrow. Ryan had the day of from work, to take Marrissa because one he wanted to be there, two Marrissa wanted him to be there, and three they only had one car.  
  
(THE NEXT DAY 2004)  
  
"Okay you have very healthy babies." The doctor said.  
  
"Babies?" Marrissa and Ryan exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, two beautiful babies,"  
  
"Two babies?" They said in unison.  
  
"Yes, you are having twin girls,"  
  
"Girls?" Marrissa asked.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Ryan we're having girls!"  
  
"That's great honey," Ryan said squeezing her hand.  
  
(DECEMBER 13th 2004 )  
  
"Marrissa?" Jimmy called out as he entered the house.  
  
"Daddy is that you?" Marrissa called back.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Hi dadd…" she stopped mid-sentence, "What is she doing here?"  
  
"She heard me talking to you on the phone,"  
  
"So you brought her here?"  
  
"She wouldn't stay home. She wanted to see you,"  
  
"Why weren't you more careful?"  
  
"I was in my office with the door closed. She was supposed to be at work,"  
  
"I forgot something!" Haley protested.  
  
"So you wound up outside my dad's office door?"  
  
"I left my coffee in the kitchen and your dads office is on the way to the kitchen,"  
  
"So you stood outside his door?"  
  
"I heard your name and I wanted to know more, Marrissa you left us without a note. For someone who knew where you were he did a fair bit of crying."  
  
"I'm a good actor," Jimmy said.  
  
"Sure dad," Marrissa nodded his comment off. "You guys want some coffee?"  
  
"Ya sure," Jimmy replied.  
  
"Sounds great," Haley said.  
  
Marrissa led the way to the kitchen at went to the coffee maker to start a pot of coffee. She got out three mugs and sat them on the counter, she then turned towards the table.  
  
"Dad, Haley I have some good news!"  
  
"Yes?" her father, asked.  
  
"Ryan and I are getting married,"  
  
"Honey that's great," Haley exclaimed.  
  
"Dad? You don't seem that surprised."  
  
"I knew,"  
  
"You knew?"  
  
"Ya Ryan asked my permission to marry you,"  
  
"He what?"  
  
"He called me up and said I'd like permission to marry your daughter' I said yes of course and then he thanked me and hung up"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes Really!"  
  
"That's so sweet," Haley gushed.  
  
"What's so sweet?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Speak of the devil" Jimmy said looking at Ryan.  
  
"I can't believe you asked my father permission,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You called my dad and asked permission to marry me!"  
  
"It's tradition in my family. One of the only ones I still believe in,"  
  
"Oh that's so sweet!" Marrissa said walking over to him, and kissing him.  
  
Ryan then realized that Haley was there, "Oh my god what is she doing here?" He asked pointing at Haley.  
  
"She found out," Marrissa explained.  
  
"So she came here?"  
  
'She wanted to see me, us!"  
  
"Fine, did she find out or was she told?"  
  
"She heard my dad talking to me as she walked past his study, she heard my name and stopped to listen."  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"Ya I was just as surprised,"  
  
"Well, Haley how are you?" Ryan said and everyone started laughing.  
  
(JANUARY 1st 2005)  
  
"Ooooooooooo!" Marrissa squealed as another contraction came.  
  
"Hon are you okay?" Ryan asked.  
  
"I'm about to squeeze two children out of me what do you think?"  
  
"Sorry,"  
  
"It's okay I didn't mean to yell,"  
  
"That's okay babe, you're under a little stress."  
  
"A little stress!"  
  
"Okay a lot of stress," Ryan agreed as Marrissa squeezed his hand.  
  
"You're telling me,"  
  
She finally released his hand, and asked for her ice chips. He grabbed the cup off the nightstand and handed it to her.  
  
"Thanks," she said taking it gratefully.  
  
"Welcome," He said.  
  
"Owwwwwwwww" She screamed. He was holding her hand instantly.  
  
"Shh it's okay," He said soothingly.  
  
"I've been doing this 17 hours already when will it end?"  
  
"I don't know Hon I don't know,"  
  
"I want it over!"  
  
"I know, I know,"  
  
"How could you?"  
  
"Okay maybe I don't know, but I do know that if I could take this pain for you I would!"  
  
"I'm about willing to take you up on that offer." They both laughed but that moment ended with another contraction.  
  
"Owwwwwwww" She screamed gripping his hand tightly.  
  
"Here let me get a nurse for you," Ryan offered trying to get his hand back, she had a death grip.  
  
"No it's okay I have a button for that," she gripped his hand tightly and groped around her bad for the red button. "Got it!"  
  
"Good," Ryan said, "maybe they can bring you some pain medicine."  
  
"How about someone comes to deliver this baby?"  
  
"Sounds good!"  
  
Ryan was just about to get the nurse since no one was coming and it had been about 3 minutes, when the nurse and doctor walked in.  
  
"Hello Marrissa how are you doing?"  
  
"Owwwwwwwww!" she screamed gripping Ryan's hand, another contraction.  
  
"I take it you're in pain?"  
  
The doctor received the death glare from Marrissa, Ryan leaned towards her and whispered "You've spent to much time with me," in her ear. She laughed.  
  
"Okay Marrissa do you want an epidural?"  
  
"Yes," She replied.  
  
"Okay I'll send the anastegiologist in and be back in a few minutes."  
  
"No!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want these things out now!"  
  
"The babies?"  
  
"No, the kittens, yes the babies."  
  
"Marrissa you're only 4 centimeters dilated the only way we can do this now is a c-section."  
  
"No!"  
  
"No what?"  
  
"I don't want a C-Section,"  
  
"Okay then you'll have to wait to deliver the twins,"  
  
"Fine give me an epidural anything to stop this pain!" she gripped Ryan's hand harder.  
  
(THREE HOURS you have two healthy beautiful baby girls," the doctor said handing her one of the babies and Ryan the other.  
  
"So Marrissa do you have any idea on the names?"  
  
"I want to name one of them Madison,"  
  
"Okay, I want to name the other Elizabeth."  
  
"Cute,"  
  
"Do you want middle names?"  
  
"Hmm Mmm"  
  
"How about Elizabeth Summer?"  
  
"Sounds great,"  
  
"And what about little Madison's middle name?"  
  
"Kirsten,"  
  
"Madison Kirsten and Elizabeth Summer,"  
  
"Sounds great,"  
  
(DECEMBER 13th 2006)  
  
"Honey what's wrong?" Kirsten asked sitting down beside Marrissa.  
  
"I want Summer!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We promised each other we would be each other's bridesmaids," she said in-between sobs.  
  
"It's okay honey, it gonna be okay," She held her tight. It was one year after Ryan had proposed and they had chosen this as the date of their wedding. The girls were 11 months and 13 days old and walking, quite a handful they were. Marrissa was wearing a cute white sleeveless dress, with embroidered white beads at the hem. Her train was 3 feet long and she wore a simple long white Veil. The flowers were all pink and white roses, and everything was perfect so why was she crying? Oh ya because she wanted something she couldn't have, she wanted Summer here, but she couldn't have her here. It was her wedding day she shouldn't be this upset.  
  
"Marrissa?" Haley asked from the doorway.  
  
"Ya?" Marrissa said looking up.  
  
"Ten minutes!"  
  
"Oh god," Marrissa said rushing to the vanity to put on her makeup. Kirsten and Haley walked over to her and started to put on her veil around her huge hair. It was curled and pinned up with bobby pins all over the top of her head. Marrissa applied a light brushing of foundation all over her face, she put a nice medium brown eye shadow on her eyes, and a deep red lipstick, with a finishing gloss. She was going to apply blush but decided against it, her cheeks were flushed enough without it.  
  
"Marrissa, it's time," Said Haley as her and Kirsten finished adjusting the veil.  
  
"Okay I'm ready!"  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Yes, don't make me second-guess myself Haley!"  
  
"Sorry, just checking,"  
  
"Well don't,"  
  
"Marrissa?" Kirsten questioned carefully.  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"Calm down,"  
  
"Okay," she said walking to the door. She turned at the door thought about saying something decided against it and walked out. Haley and Kirsten followed automatically.  
  
"Doo do do doo," The bridal march started up.  
  
Marrissa started walking down the aisle one slow step at a time. This is perfect she thought as she walked down the aisle, the flowers are so pretty, the only thing missing is my bridal party. Summer's not here and I'm not close enough with any of my other friends so I am party-less, there are no wedding parties for either of us actually. Another thing missing is the big bash there would be if this were in Newport, they were just going out to a small restaurant with our close friends. She stopped thinking as she reached Ryan. Her father lifted her veil and kissed her cheek, and then Ryan took her hand and they turned to the minister.  
  
"Do you Ryan Christopher Atwood take Marrissa Lauren Cooper to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health as long as you shall live?"  
  
"I do," Ryan said.  
  
"And do you Marrissa Lauren Cooper take Ryan Christopher Atwood to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do," She replied.  
  
"The through the power vested in me by the state of Illinois I pronounce you Husband and wife, you may kiss the bride. Ryan and Marrissa kissed and walked towards the back of the church and walked outside slowly. They hopped in to the black limousine with 'Just Married' on the back, and cans trailing along behind to drive home, so Marrissa could change for the dinner party.  
  
"So Mrs.Atwood, how are you?" Ryan asked with a corny grin on his face as they drove home.  
  
"Fine, and you?" Marrissa asked back laughing at how corny they were being.  
  
"Just fine?"  
  
"No actually, I'm perfect and I've never been happier."  
  
"I agree," he said and kissed her.  
  
They broke apart laughing when they reached their house.  
  
(WEEK OF JAN. 2nd TO JAN 9th)  
  
"Marrissa, everything will be fine," Haley assured ushering her out of the house. Ryan and Marrissa were finally going to get that promised honeymoon and Haley would be watching the twins. However Marrissa was reluctant to leave the twins for the first time ever!  
  
"I know, I know I'm just nervous." Marrissa said squeezing the twin's hands and kissing them on the forehead again.  
  
"Don't be," Madison said importantly.  
  
"Ya, Grandma Haley takes great care of us." Elizabeth agreed.  
  
"I know she spoils you but you will still go to bed on time and listen to everything she tells you!"  
  
"Yes mommy," They said together.  
  
"Hon, we should go," Ryan said from his spot by the Rover.  
  
"Okay," Marrissa called to him hugging the twins saying thanks again to Haley and turning away.  
  
"Bye mommy, bye daddy" the twins called out.  
  
"Bye guys," Haley called out.  
  
"See ya!" Ryan and Marrissa called getting into the Rover, Haley had a rental car for the week.  
  
(WEEK OF JAN 10th TO JAN 16th 2007)  
  
"Liz, Madi listen to your father while Grandma Haley and I are out okay?"  
  
"Okay mommy," They said together.  
  
"Ryan, no chocolate,"  
  
"Marrissa I know how to take care of my own children!" Ryan replied.  
  
"Okay, but last time you gave them chocolate and they were bouncing off the walls."  
  
"But I learnt from my mistakes didn't I?"  
  
"I don't know did you?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Marrissa let's go!" Haley said from the doorway. Marrissa and Haley were going to a movie and dinner for a chance to get to know each other.  
  
"Okay Haley," Marrissa said squeezing the twin's hands and kissing them on the forehead. "Bye guys,"  
  
"Bye," Liz, Madi, and Ryan said at the same time.  
  
"Okay so where do you want to go for dinner?" Marrissa asked taking the wheel.  
  
"How about Chinese?"  
  
"Sounds good,"  
  
They had a Chinese buffet and went to see 'Troy 2 the Trojan horse strikes back'. They had a wonderful time, and really got to know each other. Marrissa was happy that Haley had found out by the end of the evening, because they could talk about anything without worrying about the subject of Newport because Haley had spent lots of time in different places. The conversation could go pretty much anywhere without ending up in Newport which was something that Marrissa and Kirsten had a harder time doing. Marrissa wasn't thrilled about being cut off completely from Newport because she did miss things but, her and Ryan's life here was going just fine.  
  
(OCTOBER 30th 2007)  
  
"Marrissa, finishing college online was a really good idea!" Ryan said happily after coming home from the office one day.  
  
"That's nice Hon," Marrissa said distractedly.  
  
"Today, Mike said that I could be head contractor on the new Sears building going up by the Tim Hortons,"  
  
"Hey Ryan?"  
  
"So I finally get to run my own project and be the boss instead of getting bossed…"  
  
"Ryan?"  
  
"Around. This is an amazing opportunity for me Marrissa!"  
  
"Ryan I'm pregnant!"  
  
"This could mean big money!"  
  
"P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said I'm pregnant."  
  
"You're pregnant?"  
  
"I'm pregnant!"  
  
"You're pregnant!"  
  
"Wheeeeeeee!" Marrissa squealed as Ryan spun her around.  
  
"Girls come in here!" Ryan called as he put Marrissa down.  
  
"Ya daddy?" the girls asked coming into the living room.  
  
"You are going to be big sisters!" Marrissa announced happily.  
  
"You mean a new baby is coming?" Liz asked.  
  
"Yep," Marrissa said.  
  
"Where is the baby coming from?" Madi asked.  
  
"Mommy's stomach," Ryan explained.  
  
"Baby are you in there?" Liz asked tapping Marrissa stomach. Ryan and Marrissa burst out laughing.  
  
(MAY 3rd 2008)  
  
"Mommy?" Madi asked climbing up beside Marrissa on the hospital bed. Marrissa was just out of labor.  
  
"Yes pumpkin?"  
  
"Where is Scott?"  
  
"In another room with daddy,"  
  
"When can I meet him?"  
  
"You already did, he was the little baby mommy had a little while ago."  
  
"You mean that wrinkly thing was our brother?" Liz asked climbing on the bed beside Madi.  
  
"Yep," Marrissa said laughing.  
  
"Is something wrong with him?" Madi asked.  
  
"No, all babies look like that when they first come,"  
  
"Madi and I didn't!" Liz said surely.  
  
"Mommy where do babies come from?" Madi asked.  
  
"Babies come from mommies stomachs,"  
  
"How do they get in there?"  
  
(OCTOBER 3rd 2011)  
  
"Scott you have a doctors appointment today so you get to go to work with daddy,"  
  
"Ya," Scott yelled enthusiastically.  
  
"And Madi, Liz your teacher called and requested you do not correct her on front of the class again,"  
  
The twins just shrugged and went back to eating their breakfast.  
  
(JULY 14th 2012)  
  
"Marrissa we need to go back!" Ryan begged.  
  
"Why?" Marrissa asked.  
  
"My job isn't going anywhere, it's a dead end."  
  
"Okay, we can find you a new one,"  
  
"I already found one,"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The Newport group,"  
  
"Ryan no!"  
  
"Marrissa there is a job opening there for you to!"  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"You'd start out as assistant to the corporate leader, and rise from there."  
  
"Ryan, things will never be the same there,"  
  
"I know that Marrissa but I miss it, and I know you do to!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"The twins are old enough to understand, and Scott's young enough that he won't care!"  
  
"Ryan, I like our life here!"  
  
"So do I,"  
  
"Then why leave?"  
  
"Because I loved are life there!"  
  
"Okay,"  
  
"Okay what?"  
  
"Okay, we can arrange it with Kirsten, and put a down payment on this cute little house a block away from the Cohens"  
  
"How do you know about Real Estate down there?"  
  
"My dad had always hoped that we'd go back."  
  
"Good, we know at least one person will be happy."  
  
(TEN MINUTES LATER)  
  
"Mike?" Ryan asked into the phone. Him and Marrissa had four important phone calls to make.  
  
The other end of conversation was muffled.  
  
"I'm leaving,"  
  
"What?" Was yelled so loud that Marrissa could here it from across the room.  
  
"I'm going home,"  
  
More muffled voices.  
  
"I won't be into work on Monday, bye."  
  
Ryan hung up the phone and Marrissa picked up the extension she had in her hand and called her own work to quit as well. When Marrissa finished that, Ryan dialed the Cohen house, and Marrissa picked up the extension.  
  
"Hello, is there?" Ryan asked disguising his voice.  
  
"This is she," Kirsten said into the phone.  
  
"Kirsten hi it's us," Ryan replied.  
  
"Hi guys,"  
  
"Hey," Marrissa added.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kirsten asked worried.  
  
"Why would anything be wrong?"  
  
"Because it's 7:00 on a Friday, we never call each other on Fridays,"  
  
"Well, we have news," Ryan said.  
  
"Good or bad?"  
  
"That's a matter of opinion," Marrissa decided.  
  
"Okay, tell me!"  
  
"We need you to put an offer down on the cute little bungalow, down the street from your house." Marrissa said slowly.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because we're coming back!" Ryan put in.  
  
"You're coming back?"  
  
"We're coming back!"  
  
"Oh yea, that's wonderful news!"  
  
"Maybe," Marrissa said unsure.  
  
"Why wouldn't it be?"  
  
"We don't know how people will react." Ryan thought out loud.  
  
"They will be excited!"  
  
"Or mad," Marrissa threw in finishing Ryan's thought.  
  
"You guys, you're coming home, everything will be fine!"  
  
"Okay if you're sure!" Marrissa said happily.  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Good then we need to decide when we're coming." Ryan said.  
  
"Well, if you want to tell one person at a time it really doesn't matter, but if you want to do it all in one sweep, then I suggest you come home a week Friday,"  
  
"What's two weeks Friday?" Ryan asked.  
  
"A Newport Group party,"  
  
"Perfect, everyone can find out at the same time!"  
  
"If that's what you want, it can be arranged."  
  
"Sounds good to me,' Ryan finished.  
  
"Okay I'll start making plans,"  
  
"Don't forget to call the Real Estate agent, and tell my dad would you?" Marrissa asked.  
  
"No problem,"  
  
"Okay bye," Ryan and Marrissa said together.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
(THE NEWPSIE PARTY 2 WEEKS LATER)  
  
"In the living room, you guys I would like you to meet Scott James, Elizabeth Summer, and Madison Kirsten," Kirsten paused watching the looks on Sandy, Seth, and Summer's faces, "And their parents Ryan and Marrissa Atwood."  
  
(AFTER THE NEWPSIE PARTY)  
  
Marrissa woke with a start, the dream finally over. 


	5. Coffee?

(JULY 29th 2012)

It was six o' clock in the morning and of course, Ella was awake and crying.

"No, Summer go back to bed I got her," Seth assured Summer getting out of bed.

"Thanks, Cohen."

"No, problem." He said grinning at his nickname, and surprised it had stuck even after they had gotten married. He left the room, walking down the hall to Ella's room.

"Shh, sh, shh." Seth quieted Ella as he picked her up from her crib. He rocked her back and forth, and fed her, her bottle then put her back in crib and left the room. He walked down the hall to Ivy's room and checked too see if she was still sleeping soundly. He walked in and found her playing with her toys on the floor.

"Hey, sweets." He said sitting down next to Ivy.

"Morning daddy." She replied.

"What are you playing?"

"Nothing," She said climbing into his lap.

"You're up early,"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"You want breakfast?"

"Sure," She said getting up and walking towards the kitchen.

Seth got up following her, and shutting his and Summer's bedroom door on the way.

"What do you want?" Seth asked.

"Humpty dumpty!" Ivy exclaimed.

"Okay," Seth said taking leftover mashed potatoes, and eggs out of the fridge. Humpty dumpty was what Seth made Ivy for breakfast every time they had leftover mashed potatoes. He took the mashed potatoes and heated them up shaping them like a wall on her plate. Then he made two eggs; one hard-boiled egg that he placed on top and one fried egg that he placed at the bottom of the wall.

"Thanks daddy!" Ivy said.

"Your welcome," He said ruffling her hair.

Summer woke up and wondered where Seth was, Ella wasn't crying any more so he should be back. She got up and walked to Ella's room to find her sleeping peacefully in her crib. She went to Ivy's room and found toys on the floor but no Ivy or Seth. So she went to the kitchen and found Seth sitting across from Ivy at the table.

"You're up early," She said pointing at Ivy.

Ivy just shrugged and kept eating her humpty dumpty.

Summer sat down beside Seth and he put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

'Ring, ring'

"I'll get it," Seth said going to the phone.

"Hello?" He said picking up the phone.

"Hey Seth," Marrissa said.

"What do you want?" Seth asked angered that they would call here so early.

"I need to talk to Summer."

"Fine," Seth handed Summer the phone.

"Hello?" Summer said into the phone.

"Hi," Marrissa said.

"What do you want?"

"To talk to you,"

"Sorry, I'm busy."

"I can call back."

"No I think it's best if you don't,"

"But Summer."

"Marrissa no,"

"Fine."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Summer hung up the phone and went to her bedroom to get changed.

"Ivy?" Seth asked.

"Ya daddy?" Ivy asked back.

"I'll be right back okay?"

"Kay,"

Seth went to his and Summer's room not the least bit surprised to see Summer crying. He went over to her ad put his arm around her, pulling her half into his lap on the bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said.

"Okay sweetie okay." He said rubbing her back as she continued crying into his lap.

"I was mean." Summer said looking up at Seth.

"When?' He asked.

"On the phone."

"It's okay sweetie, you're allowed to be mean to her."

"But I didn't want to be mean!"

"It's okay," he said as she collapsed again, gripping him tightly. Ella was crying you could hear her quietly through the baby monitor.

"I'll go get her," Summer said sitting up.

"No, I will." Seth said.

"Why?"

"You're still upset,"

"I'm fine."

"Summer, I can get her."

"Seth, she's my daughter I can get her." She called him Seth not Cohen so he knew she meant it.

"Okay," He said getting up and walking over to his dresser, pulling out some clothes and going into the en-suite bathroom.

Summer got up and walked down the hall to Ella's room, surprised to find that she had stopped crying. She looked into the room to see Ivy with her fingers in the crib tickling Ella, and Ella was giggling. She walked back to her and Seth's room. And entered the en-suite.

"Seth come see this!" Summer said excitedly.

"Woah Summer," Seth said, he was in just his boxers. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, come see this,"

"Okay," He said throwing on his shirt and some pants and following her out of the bathroom.

They walked down the hall and when they came to Ella's room Summer put a finger to her lips telling Seth to be quiet. They look in the room and Ivy's still there, but now she's making faces at Ella, Ella's still giggling.

"That's so cute." Summer said.

"Ya, Ivy's a great big sister." Seth agreed.

"Let's go in!"

The two walked in and Summer got Ella from her crib, while Seth started tickling Ivy.

"Thank you Ivy," Summer said when Seth stopped tickling her.

"What for?" Ivy asked looking up at her.

"For helping take care of your sister."

Ivy just put her shoulders up then down in the typical Ivy shrug.

(IN THE COHEN POOLHOUSE)

Marrissa hung up the phone and collapsed right there crying her heart out. Ryan, Kirsten, Sandy, and the kids were in the kitchen. It was around 8 o' clock and they were all having breakfast, Marrissa was supposed to be in there now having breakfast like someone with a normal life not her screwed up one.

(IN THE COHEN KITCHEN)

"I'm going to go get Marrissa," Ryan said leaving the kitchen.

(IN THE COHEN POOLHOUSE)

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked rushing to Marrissa's side, and wrapping his arms around her.

She just kept crying in to him, gripping him tightly.

"Marrissa?"

She shook her head, and kept crying.

"You need to tell me what's wrong,"

"She hates me!" Marrissa said starting to sob uncontrollably.

"Summer?"

Marrissa nodded and hugged him tightly. Crying on and on, she leaned on him. After about 10 minutes of crying the sobbing and gasps started to slow down so Ryan thought it would be okay to talk.

"Marrissa?"

"Ya?"

"Did Summer say something?"

"No,"

"Then why do you think she hates you?"

"Because she told me not to call!"

"She's just confused. She's upset you left."

"Then shouldn't she be happy to see me?"

"Yes,"

"Then why isn't she?"

"She is,"

"Then why does she not want me calling?"

"Marrissa, Summer's just confused you need to give her time okay?"

"Okay,"

"Come on let's go in for breakfast,"

"I don't want to."

"Okay I'll bring your breakfast out to you,"

She nodded and stood up going into the attached bathroom and washing her face. Ryan left to go get her breakfast, and returned a couple minutes later with a plate full of food to find her asleep on the bed. He decided to let her sleep and just left the plate beside the bed.

(MONDAY OF THE NEXT WEEK AT SUMMER'S STORE)

"That will be $200.27" Summer could hear her employee Heather say to the customer at the counter. It was a week after that disastrous phone call and Summer really needed a bestfriend again. Summer had called Ryan and Marrissa and asked them to come meet her here to talk.

"Hi, where can we find Summer?" Marrissa asked the girl at the counter.

"She should be in the back."

"Thank you," Marrissa said and her and Ryan headed to the back of the store.

"Hi guys," Summer said as they got to where she was sitting.

"Hey Sum," Marrissa said sitting down.

"How's it going Summer?" Ryan asked doing the same.

"Good you guys?"

"Fine," They said together.

"Marrissa, I'm so sorry," Summer started.

"It's fine really," Marrissa said.

"No it's not, I shouldn't have been like that I'm so sorry,"

"Really Summer it's okay,"

"No it's not I'm such a horrible person,"

"No you're not," Ryan said coming in to the conversation.

"Ya, Summer we shouldn't have just left like that, it was wrong," Marrissa apologized.

"You're right you shouldn't have left, but that doesn't excuse my behavior I'm sorry,"

"Stop saying sorry okay?" Ryan asked.

"Okay," Summer said grinning.

"I'm sorry I can't stay longer but I have to get to work, its, my first day." Ryan explained getting up.

"Okay, talk to you later?" Summer asked.

"For sure," Ryan answered hugging her.

"Bye Chino," Summer said grinning.

"Is the nick name sticking?" Ryan asked.

"Oh ya," Summer said.

"Not surprised." Ryan said leaving.

"OMIGOD COOP!" Summer said hugging her.

"Now this is the greeting I expected." Marrissa said laughing.

"Sorry it didn't come sooner,"

"No more apologizing."

"Deal," Summer said laughing.

"So want to go get some coffee?"

"Sure," Summer said standing.

The two of them walked down the street to the Starbucks, and grabbed some lattés.

"So what was Chicago like?" Summer asked Marrissa after they sat down.

"Pretty much the same as Newport without the gossiping." Marrissa said laughing.

"Bet that's the one thing you didn't miss eh?"

"Definitely."

"So what did you do down there?"

"I was a photographer for the Chicago times."

"What section?"

"Entertainment."

"What about Ryan?"

"He started out at a Starbucks,"

"Chino?"

"That was just until he got his degree online."

"Then what did he do?"

"He was a contractor, at a big company,"

"Awesome,"

"Ya, he was great at what he did,"

"That store we met at, whose is it?"

"Mine,"

"Really?"

"Ya, I went to UCLA for a major in Fashion merchandising, and a minor in business."

"Wow!"

"Ya, so the year I got out of University I had Ivy, and a year after that Seth bought me that store."

"You had Ivy right after university?"

"Ya, the day Seth proposed I told him I was pregnant."

"So you took a year off for Ivy and then Seth bought you that place?"

"Ya, he told me there was a job interview somewhere and took me to that store, and then we got there and it was an empty store."

"That's so cute!"

"Ya, he's a sweet guy."

"What's he been up to?"

"He's the owner of Cohen Comics."

"He owns his own comic company?"

"Ya, and his best sellers are the comics about Captain Oats, and Princess Sparkles."

"He made a comic about them?"

"Yep,"

"Are you serious?"

"Deadly,"

"That is so adorable."

"Don't tell Seth that."

"If I ever got the chance I wouldn't."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he's never going to talk to us again,"

"Yes, he will."

"How do you know?"

"Because, he barely lasted eight years without Ryan, if he can have him back he will."

"But doesn't he blame me for making Ryan go?"

"Marrissa!"

"What?"

"No one blames you for Ryan leaving!"

"They don't?"

"No, how could you think that?"

"It's easy to believe."

"Only if you're you."

"I guess."

"I better get back." Summer sighed.

"Okay I should get home. The babysitter is probably waiting."

"So I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Ya for sure."

"Marrissa?"

"Ya?"

"Don't mention this to Seth."

"Got ya."

"See ya"

"Toodles." And the two went their separate ways.


	6. We owe it to ourselves!

(AT THE COHEN HOUSE)

"So are you excited about moving into the new house tomorrow?" Kirsten asked.

"Yep." Marrissa replied joining Kirsten on the poolhouse couch.

"I know everything will be good again soon, don't worry Marrissa."

"I don't,"

"Good."

"Ryan doesn't let me."

"Good. Marrissa I have something to tell you about the Newport group."

"What?"

"The position I thought I could give you was filled."

"Oh,"

"But there's good news too!"

"What?" Marrissa said depressed.

"There's a photography job available."

"Really?" Marrissa's face lit up.

"Ya, you would do all advertising photos, and take the visual tours of the house's we market."

"Awesome."

"You would get $85000.00,"

"$85000.00 a year?"

"Yes, plus room for raises, and all the usual benefits."

"Holy crap!"

"Also, you get a business car which will take you to all the photo shoots and promotional housing ."

"Kirsten?"

"Ya?"

"Thank you!" Marrissa said hugging her.

"Your welcome. But on a more personal note, I have something important to tell you."

"Is it good or bad?"

"That's a matter of opinion."

"Okay what is it?"

"Your mother and Caleb left for Paris."

"Okay, when are they coming back?"

"They aren't."

"What?"

"They moved there!"

"OMIGOD! What about Caitlin?"

"She's still a minor, so she had to go. But her birthday's in 6 months so she can come back then. She will be living at UCLA when she gets back."

"She won't be happy."

"I know."

"I need to help her she can't stay with them that long, she'll miss my dad too much."

"Honey, there's nothing you can do."

"Yes, I can go get her."

"Marrissa?"

"Ya?"

"That would be kidnapping."

"Oh."

"Your sister will survive being gone, but are you okay with this?"

"Okay with what?"

"Okay with, the fact your mother is gone?"

"Ya, I mean I did tell her to stay out of my life."

"Ya, but still,"

"Kirsten I'm fine. I just need some fresh air okay?"

"Okay,"

"Good." Marrissa said going outside to a lawn chair by the pool, and letting some silent tears fall.

Kirsten was really worried, it wasn't right that Marrissa had to go through this move alone without a mother. It was necessary to Marrissa that Kirsten was the best Mother-in-law there ever was.

(COHEN COMICS 1 MONTH LATER)

"Bye," Seth said into the phone hanging up the phone and pressing the intercom button.

"Yes ?" his receptionist asked.

"Send in my 2:00." Seth requested.

"Yes, "

"Seth hi!" Marrissa said as she enters the room.

"What are you doing here?" Seth asked reaching for his intercom button.

"Seth wait here me out!"

"Why?"

"Please!"

"Fine two minutes."

"Deal." She said sitting down on the chair across from Seth's desk.

"Talk, your time is wasting."

"Seth, Ryan is having a really hard time without you,"

"Is he?"

"Yes."

"Well, I had a hard time without him."

"He knows what he did was wrong. We should've called, or left a note or something."

"You're right."

"He's really sorry, he wants you to forgive him."

"That's nice."

"I wish you could understand, why we had to leave."

"So do I,"

"He really wants you to forgive him, Seth please!"

"If he wants it so bad he should come his self. Your two minutes are up."

"Fine bye. But Seth the longer it takes you to forgive him, the longer it will be before things go back to normal."

"Nothing will ever be the same."

"Maybe not, but we can try. We owe it to ourselves to try."

"Maybe you owe it to yourself, but I owe myself nothing. And if you don't leave now I will be forced to call security."

Marrissa didn't say anything she just left. Getting in her car and driving home.

(AT THE ATWOOD HOUSE)

"Okay guys time for bed." Ryan said to the twins.

"But daddy!" Liz pleaded.

"No buts, your brother went to bed very nicely and you should too!"

"But daddy!"

"I believe he said no buts." Marrissa said to the twins from the couch.

"Okay mommy," Madi said and the two of them went off to brush their teeth.

Ryan gave Marrissa a look clearly asking how she did that, and Marrissa just shrugged and went to check on Scott. After finishing checking on Scott, Marrissa went to help Ryan with the twins, because she knew what brats they could be. She walked in to find Ryan just tucking them in, and because it was 9:30 way past the twin's bedtime it was no guess as to why they were practically asleep already. Not wanting to disturb them she went to her and Ryan's bedroom to get changed, even though it was early she figured she would just watch TV in their room.

"Hey babe." Ryan said coming into their room.

"Hey," Marrissa agreed sitting down on their bed.

"Can I watch with you?"

"Sure."

"What are you watching?"

"The TV version of 'The Village 2'."

"Cool." Ryan said finishing changing and sliding into bed beside her. He slipped his arm around her and they fell asleep watching the movie.

"We interrupt this program with an important news bulletin. Hurricane Aden is slowly making it's way to California, so residents of Newport, Los Angeles, Sacramento, San Francisco, and other surrounding cities are asked to take warning. To board up windows, collect new batteries, flashlights, and canned goods are what residents are being advised of." The news reporter said in a bored tone.

The cute couple slept right through the news bulletin, as the anchor continued on.

A/NI know it's short but I had to stop there for the story sorry! R&R


	7. A turn for the worse

"Okay girls Sammy can't baby-sit you today so I'm dropping you off at Grandma's and Grandpa's house for the day."

"But mommy what about the storm?"

"If it gets bad, I'll come to get you guys."

"What about daddy?"

"He'll be fine, he'll come too." Summer was bundling the girls up, the hurricane was supposedly coming today. Ivy was wearing jeans, a sweatshirt, and a windbreaker. Little Ella was wearing her warmest sleeper, with a sweatshirt on as well, she already had a little cold so she had to dress really warmly.

"Okay mommy."

"Ivy, can you bring mommy the phone while I finish getting Ella dressed?"

"Sure." She said running off. She came back with the cordless phone in her hand handing it to Summer.

"Hello, Seth Cohen please," Summer said into the phone.

"One minute please." Linda the receptionist said into the phone.

"Hello?" Seth said.

"Cohen hi." Summer said.

"Hey sweets,"

"I'm about to bring the girls to your parents house."

"Okay."

"I the storm gets bad come get me and we'll go over there."

"Okay Hon,"

"Love ya."

"Love you too!"

Summer hung up the phone and picked up Ella, grabbed Ivy's hand and walked them over too Kirsten and Sandy's. They had a house two houses away from them.

'Knock, knock' Summer knocked on the door when they arrived.

"Hi Summer!" Kirsten said opening the door.

"Hi Kirsten, is Marrissa here?" Summer said gesturing to the Rover in the driveway.

"Ya, she's dropping of the kids," Kirsten said taking Ella from her and leading them inside.

"Oh, hey Sum!" Marrissa said hugging her.

"Hey Rissa,"

"Where's Sandy?" Summer asked Kirsten.

"Boarding up the windows in the poolhouse." Kirsten replied.

"I see." Summer said.

"Summer where's your car?" Marrissa asked.

"In the shop."

"How are you getting to work?"

"Walking it's only ten blocks."

"Oh, I can drive you."

"Thanks Rissa,"

"Kirsten are you guys going to be okay with 5 kids?"

"Oh ya we'll be fine. We don't get them all together enough!" Kirsten replied, "actually never."

Marrissa grimaced and mumbled "Sorry,"

"Oh don't apologize dear I didn't mean to bring that up."

"Ya, and I thought we agreed on no more apologizing?" Summer asked.

"Okay guys no more apologizing. I have to get to work." Marrissa said.

"Okay bye Hon," Kirsten said.

"Sum, you coming?" Marrissa asked.

"Ya sure. Bye Kirsten."

"Bye Summer,"

Marrissa and Summer left the house, leaving 5 children with Kirsten and Sandy. They were both still worried after all Kirsten and Sandy only raised one weird child.

(AT SUMMER'S SHOP THAT AFTERNOON AT ONE O'CLOCK)

"The hurricane looks to be passing by Newport, only causing strong winds. Residents are being advised o still take all precautions." The news anchor said in a bored tone. Summer clicked off the TV she had in the back room.

"Hi Heather," Marrissa said as she and Ryan passed by her on their way to the back.

"Hi guys!" Summer said, "The stores pretty dead so I'm going to send Heather home and then we can go for Coffee,"

"Okay Sum!" Marrissa said taking a seat, and pulling Ryan down next to her.

(AT THE COHEN HOUSE)

"Okay guys settle down!" Kirsten bellowed to the kids who were in the middle of a game of tag around the living room.

"It's just a friendly game of tag!" Madi called she was it and she was trying to touch Ivy, but for a 4-year-old she was pretty fast.

"Kirsten said stop!" Sandy said and everyone stopped moving.

"You're going to wake Ella," Kirsten pleaded.

"She sleeps to much anyway, right Ivy?" Scott asked.

"No she doesn't!" Ivy said looking to Kirsten for support.

"Ella is a baby, she needs her sleep, and don't start on poor Ivy Scott!" Kirsten said.

"Ivy, is a suck-up, suck-up, suck-up!" Scott started chanting running around the room.

"Scott!" Sandy said.

"Ya?" Scott said stopping the chanting.

"Don't tease your cousin." Sandy warned.

"Why not?" Scott asked innocently.

"Because if you do you'll get a time out," Kirsten said.

"Fine," Scott said sitting on one of the couches.

"Apologize to Ivy," Kirsten leaded.

"Sorry Ivy," Scott said.

"That's okay Scott," Ivy said going to sit beside him on the couch, "You don't really know me."

Sandy and Kirsten looked at each other they had barely pulled of breakfast, and now that disaster. It was going to be one long day.

(AT COHEN COMICS)

Seth was having a bad day, half of his employees had called in and said they weren't coming in today because of the hurricane that was supposedly not hitting Newport after all. He decided to check on the Hurricane and flipped on the news.

NEWS ALERT NEWS ALERT NEWS ALERT NEWS ALERT NEWS ALERT Was flashing across the screen.

"Hurricane Aden has changed its path, residents of Newport are asked to take extreme caution. Hurricane Aden is headed right for Newport. Residents are asked to take extreme caution."

Seth didn't even turn off the TV he was out the door so fast, he stopped at Linda's desk.

"Linda, PA the whole building send everyone home Aden's heading right for us."

With that taken care of he flew out the door.

(AT THE COHEN HOUSE)

"Okay guys, let's go everyone downstairs," Kirsten ushered the kids. Sandy had just turned on the news report and Hurricane Aden was headed right for them.

"Grandma what's going on?" Scott asked.

"Ya I'm scared." Ivy agreed.

"It's just a storm guys, go downstairs with Liz and Madi."

"Kirsten can you help me get this food?" Sandy asked.

"Here Madi, take Ella." Kirsten said handing her to Madi.

"Okay, Grandma."

"Ivy, Scott you heard Grandma get down stairs." Liz called holding open the basement door.

"No, I want my mommy!" Ivy said standing her ground.

"Fine. Scott, Liz downstairs," Madi said handing Ella to Liz and grabbing Ivy's hand.

"Ivy come on!" Madi pleaded.

"I want my mommy!"

"Ivy she'll be here. She'll come soon I promise." Madi urged.

"Are you sure?" Ivy asked.

"Yes, Madi come!" Liz called from her position at the bottom of the stairs.

"Fine." Ivy said pulling Madi downstairs with her.

"Sandy the door!" Kirsten called.

"What?" Sandy replied.

"Board up the door!"

"No, what about Seth and them?"

"They'll be safe where they are, just board up the door!"

"Give them 5 minutes!"

"Fine 5 minutes."

They went downstairs shutting the basement door behind them.

(AT SUMMER'S STORE)

"Okay guys let's get going!" Summer called to Ryan and Marrissa who were still in the back of the store.

"Summer?" Seth called out entering the store.

"I'm right here!" summer said waving at him from behind the counter.

"The storm got bad, we have to get to my parent's house."

"Hurricane Aden's going right by us,"

"Not anymore!"

"No way?"

"Yes way,"

"The girls!"

"I know let's go!"

"Okay one minute."

"Wait, what are they doing here?" Seth asked pointing to Ryan and Marrissa.


	8. The window

"Hurry Haley we need to leave!" Urged Jimmy from the doorway.

"I'm coming," She said grabbing her purse and flying out the door.

"Finally!" He said closing the door and following her. Jimmy and Haley had been to the store awhile ago, and had got tons of food. They were now heading to Sandy, and Kirsten's to be with the rest of the family.

(AT THE COHEN HOUSE)

"Sandy?" Jimmy called out entering the house; the door had been left open.

"Kirsten?" Haley called following him.

Pounding footsteps could be heard climbing the stairs, "Jimmy, Haley?" Sandy asked as he pounded into view.

"Ya it's us." Haley said.

"Shouldn't the door be boarded up?" Jimmy asked.

"We're still waiting on the kids." Sandy explained looking outside and then closing the door.

"They're not here yet?" Jimmy asked astounded.

"No, Kirsten keep trying to get a hold of them at Summer's store, The Newport group, Cohen Comics, and their houses but she's having no luck."

"Oh god!" Jimmy said.

"I'm sure they're fine." Haley assured both the worried men, "but you need to board up the door!"

"The kids!" they both shouted.

"Do it!" Haley said walking downstairs.

(DOWNSTAIRS)

"Scott come away from that door." Haley said stopping on the landing of the stairs by the door.

"I'm watching the storm!" He protested.

"Now Scott!" Haley said, right as Scott turned around to go downstairs the door blew open and knocked him tumbling down the stairs.

(AT SUMMER'S STORE)

"I asked what they were doing here!" Seth said to Summer.

"We came to see Summer for coffee like every other Friday for the past month and a half." Ryan said stepping in between Seth and Summer.

"What?" Seth said steeping away from Ryan.

"Seth, I couldn't stay mad at them they care about me, and you!" Summer pleaded from behind Ryan.

"So you lied to me for this long?"

"I didn't want you mad at me!"

"What do you think I am now?" He asked walking towards the door.

"Seth no!" Marrissa pleaded, "The hurricane."

"Fine." Seth said heading to the basement of the store.

"Seth wait," Ryan called following after him.

Summer collapsed sobbing and Marrissa was instantly at her side.

(THE BASEMENT OF SUMMER'S STORE)

"Seth please!" Ryan said.

"Please what?" Seth said back agitated.

"Please forgive me!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm sorry,"

"I forgave you after leaving with Theresa, but you can't leave again and expect me to forgive you."

"If I had come back sooner would you have?"

"I guess we'll never know,"

"Seth?"

"What?"

"I want you to forgive Marrissa."

"What why?"

"Because she doesn't deserve this, I might but she doesn't."

"She thinks the same thing."

"What?"

"She came to my office and begged me to forgive you."

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"Why didn't you?"

"You think few apologies will fix it?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry man, sorry you can't understand how disappointed I was and still am."

"OMIGOD the girls are still upstairs!"

"The windows!' They both dashed upstairs forcing the girls downstairs.

(IN THE COHEN HOUSE)

"Scott!" Everyone who could talk yelled as he fell down the stairs bumping his head on the railing and landing on Madi.

"Oof!" Madi said as she landed, then burst into tears as the pain in her arm got worse.

Haley rushed down the stairs, and Kirsten handed Ella to Ivy rushing towards the heap of kids. Kirsten got there first lifting Scott off of Madi's leg trying to wake him up. The men came downstairs just in time to see Haley jump off the last step and rush to where Liz sat trying to get Madi to let go of her wrist.

"Honey let me look at that!" Haley said trying to pry Madi's hand off of her own wrist.

"No!" Madi screamed through her tears.

"Maybe Haley can make it better," Liz suggested trying to convince her twin.

"Really?" Madi asked her crying stopping just a bit.

"I can try!" Haley said but then seeing Madi's wrist she knew a hospital would be necessary to fix this little girl's arm. It was twisted in an impossible way that made Madi's bone stick out.

"What happened?" Jimmy asked sitting down beside Haley.

"Scott fell down the stairs and landed on Madi." Haley replied.

"It hurts!" Madi said starting to sob.

"Okay sweetie." Haley said pulling her into a hug.

"I'll get some Tylenol." Jimmy said rushing upstairs.

"I'll board up this door," Sandy said from his position by the stairs. He went upstairs to get some left over two-by-fours.

(DOWNTOWN NEWPORT)

The city was in pieces. Forgotten windows were broken, doors were almost caved in. People were getting injured just stepping outside for a second. Cars that were trying to escape town were spinning out of control. Trees were being uprooted, fences were coming up, and remains of would be gardens were scattered around the roads and sidewalks. Some people, who didn't make it to their cars, let along home were lying injured on the streets and the sides of the roads. Animals remains could be seen everywhere, and those animals that weren't yet dead were being blown around in the wind. This hurricane was causing disaster beyond belief, the worst part of it being that people weren't ready for it. The news had spread that Hurricane Aden was passing right by but at the last minute it changed it's course. By the looks of things Newport wasn't taking it well.

(AT SUMMER' STORE)

"We need to get out there before it gets worse and board up those huge front windows!" Seth said.

"The storms to bad." Ryan said.

"The windows could go at and minute."

"We'll need to do it from inside, we'll lose the windows but not the clothing,"

"Fine let's do this fast.'

"I'll get the wood for this window," Ryan said pointing to the tiny window on the door and grabbing a scrap piece of wood.

"'Kay"

Seth said trying to grab a piece of wood for the big windows but not succeeding.

"When you're done that help with this." Seth said.

"Okay Seth," Ryan said stepping away from the door and grabbing one end of the big board. They did the big front window and went to do the small side window that was about 4-by-5-foot. A big gust of wind came right at that moment and threw the window crashing in. Seth got out of the way with just a few minor scratches, but Ryan got the full blast cuts and scratches everywhere. Seth hastily put the board on the empty space and picked up Ryan heading downstairs.

"Ryan? Ryan?" Marrissa called out on her way towards the stairs. They reached the bottom of the stairs and Marrissa gasped at the sight of Ryan lying there in Seth's arms with blood coming from everywhere it seemed and bits of broken window scattered on him.

Marrissa started to cry as she walked carefully to Ryan. Seth went to a table in the middle of the basement and put Ryan down on top of it. Starting to evaluate his injuries. Seeing a deep gash in his left forearm, he told Summer to get some material and scissors. When she came back with the stuff, he cut two long thin pieces and tied one on either side of the cut. He asked Summer of their was a first aid kit and she said yes rushing to get it. When she came with the kit he put on the gloves and took out the bottle of rubbing alcohol. Wiping some on a deep cut on Ryan's forehead and the one on his arm. Some cuts that were minor he just went over with the alcohol briefly and then putting gauze on Ryan's forehead he stood up.

"Is he okay?" Marrissa asked through tears.

"I don't know." Seth said pacing.

"He'll be fine." Summer said from her spot by the stairs.

"If he doesn't get medical attention within 24 hours he might not be." Seth said worriedly.

"How do you know?" Summer asked.

"Medical course when I was 15."

"Awesome." Summer said impressed.

"The deepness of those cuts on his forehead and arm could lose him a lot of valuable blood."

"He will be okay right?" Marrissa asked again.

"I hope so," Seth said resuming his pacing. Seth was extremely worried, it didn't appear that Ryan had lost enough blood that quickly to pass out so either he had or he passed out from pain. Seth wasn't thrilled at either of those possibilities.

(AT THE COHEN HOUSE (IN THE BASEMENT))

"Something's wrong Sandy!" Kirsten said frantically.

"I know Kirsten." Sandy replied. Ella had been crying non-stop for ten minutes. Jimmy was still trying to wake up Scott, and Madi was still sniffling.

"She has a really high fever, Summer mentioned a cold maybe it's just getting worse?"

"Okay, give her children's Tylenol liquid Form."

"It's upstairs."

"I'll get it!" Liz said from next to Ivy who was letting silent tears slip down her cheeks.

"It's okay you're staying down here." Jimmy said from next to Scott.

"But." Liz protested.

"No buts, I'll go. Liz sit next to your brother and talk to him." Jimmy said standing.

"Okay Grandpa Jimmy." Liz said sitting beside Scott, "Scott are you in there?"

Jimmy silently climbed the stairs retrieving Tylenol in every form Kirsten and Sandy had in their cupboards. He went back downstairs to find Scott sitting up next to Liz crying for his mom and dad and holding his forehead.

(OUT ON THE BEACH)

The beach had the perfect makings of a sandstorm. The sand was swirling every which way in thew wind, and the waves were twenty feet up the beach past the normal tide line. The waves in the water were incredible they were at least thirty feet high, and swirling through the water at speeds you wouldn't believe.

(AT SUMMER"S STORE THREE HOURS LATER)

"He's still out of it Seth!" Marrissa said worriedly.

"I know Marrissa just keep the cold compress on his forehead, and keep changing the gauze on his forehead." Seth said still pacing.

"I am Seth but I'm worried."

"MARRISSA!" Seth said fed up.

"Rissa sh do what Seth says, Seth calm down and sit down." Summer said.

Marrissa didn't say anything she just re-wets the cloth for Ryan's forehead and put it back on. Seth listened to Summer's advice and sat down quietly. Summer walked over and started massaging his neck. Things were pretty tense in here. Ryan was still unconscious, all of them were worried sick about Ryan, and that was the third little bicker between Seth and Marrissa. Every single one of them had ended with Summer telling Seth to sit down and ten minutes after he did he was up and pacing again, it would be a miracle if Ryan would just wake up already.

OK so I know that on the show Seth could never carry Ryan But this is Fanfic so ha!

Hey everyone please review I don't know if you peoples like the story and I would really like to know so please review just a short one to let me know to continue THANKS!


	9. The pain really begins

NEWS ALERT NEWS ALERT NEWS ALERT NEWS ALERT NEWS ALERT NEWS ALERT 

Hurricane Aden is in full swing, residents are asked to take extreme caution and go nowhere near and Windows or doors boarded or not. I repeat Hurricane Aden is in full swing. Please take extreme caution.

(THE COHEN HOUSE)

"It hurts!" Scott whined taking his hand off his cut on his forehead.

"I know here take this," Haley said giving him some Tylenol.

"I want my mommy!"

"You'll see her after the storm stops,"

"I want daddy,"

"He'll come after the storm too!"

"I want them now!" Scott yelled.

"Scott sh!" Ivy said coming up to him.

"I want my mommy, and daddy."

"Well guess what you can't have them. They're stuck somewhere else and you're stuck here so smarten up!" Liz said storming over.

Scott started to cry.

"Scott sh!" Ivy said, "You'll wake Ella."

"I don't care."

Just then Ella woke up in tears, bawling very loudly.

"Make her be quiet!" Scott said lying down.

"We can't, you're the one who woke her up." Liz said.

"My arm hurts." Madi said from the corner of the room.

"Okay sweetie, you can have some more medicine now." Kirsten said going over to her.

"I hate those pills!" Madi said seeing the children's Tylenol.

"I know but they help with the pain."

"I don't wanna,"

"Please Madi."

"It really hurts when I move it." Madi said holding her arm.

"Okay, Sweetie just take this I'll be right back."

"Sandy can I talk to you?" Kirsten asked.

"Ya," Said Sandy from his position on the couch.

"We could use your help."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Ella's crying, Madi's in pain, Scott wants his parents, and Ivy and Liz are trying to be brave but they're scared to death."

"Okay I'll take Scott." Sandy said moving towards him.

"Good." Kirsten said turning to Jimmy, "Jimmy..."

"I know Kirsten I'll go with Madi."

"Thanks, "Kirsten said.

Now Kirsten was with Ella trying to make her stop crying and relax. But her fever was really high, and she was sweating and rolling around. Kirsten was worried to say the least. Haley was trying to convince Liz and Ivy not to be scared, while they were trying to convince her they weren't. Sandy was with Scott, and Jimmy was with Madi he had placed a piece of wood on the underside of her wrist and tied it there with some string. Sort of like a splint.

(AT SUMMER"S STORE)

"Why isn't he awake yet?" Marrissa said changing the gauze on Ryan's forehead.

This time seeing a fight Summer stepped in and said, "Marrissa he's lost a lot of blood that's why he passed out and that's why he's still out of it."

"Oh," Said Marrissa silently slipping her hand into Ryan's.

Seth went and sat down beside Ryan, it had been 5 hours and Ryan was still unconscious. Seth kept trying to wake him up, a splash of cold water, a pinch on the cheek, or a slap on the cheek all didn't work. He decided to tell Marrissa to try talking to him. So she did.

"Ryan please wake up!" Marrissa pleaded into his ear, "We love you, you need to come back to us."

"Nothing happened.

"Ryan please!" Marrissa was so worried that none of Seth's ideas to wake him up were working.

"If you can hear me Ryan please tell me, show me if you can hear me." Nothing happened and Marrissa broke down in tears.

"It's okay Riss," Summer said going over to her with a bottle of water from upstairs.

"Thanks, Sum." Marrissa replied taking the water and claming herself down.

"No problem."

"Here Seth have some water," Marrissa offered.

"Thanks Marrissa." Seth said taking the water and pouring some down his throat.

They passed the bottle around between the three of them because they didn't know how long they would be down here. There was only 4 more bottles of water and Ryan would need lots of liquid when he woke up. Seth said that depending on how long they were here Ryan might need the rest of them. So the three only used about half of one.

"Rissa, you should get some sleep." Summer suggested.

"I'm fine."

"Rissa come on." Summer pleaded, "you're so exhausted."

"I'm staying with Ryan."

"Fine," Summer said walking away.

(AT THE COHEN HOUSE)

"Something's really wrong," Kirsten whispered to Sandy.

"I know, but there's not much we can do." Sandy whispered back.

"Her fever is so high Sandy."

"Kirsten I know." Sandy said.

"I'm sorry I'm just concerned."

"I know we all are."

Kirsten had just gotten Ella to sleep, which had taken what seemed like forever with how sick she was. Kirsten knew Ella wouldn't sleep for long, but any rest Ella could get was a good thing.

"Scott and Ivy are sleeping." Haley said coming over to them.

"Oh good." Sandy said.

"How's Madi?" Kirsten asked.

"She's in pain, and I think that's what's stopping her from getting her sleep."

"I wish we could do something." Kirsten said worriedly.

"I know so do I," Haley agreed.

"Guys she'll be fine, everyone will be fine." Sandy assured them

"I just hope your right Sandy." Haley said going to sit by Liz. It was only 5 o' clock in the afternoon, but everyone felt like it was midnight so lots of people were sleeping. Jimmy had fallen asleep next to Madi, who was awake because of pain. Scott, Ivy, and Ella were all asleep. Liz was just about there, but her worries for her sister were keeping her awake. There was no way Kirsten would sleep at all through any of this, what with the condition if her grandchildren and the whereabouts of her children.

"I'll get her." Kirsten said standing to the noise of Ella crying.

(AT SUMMER"S STORE)

"Ryan please wake up," Seth begged. It had been 3 and ½ hours since he had been knocked unconscious and he was still out of it.

Marrissa and Summer had fallen asleep in the next room on some spare blankets and Seth was standing watch over Ryan.

"Ryan please I'll do anything if you just wake up. I'll forgive you anything just wake up. Don't die on me man."

Ryan rolled over.

"OMIGOD!" Seth yelled knowing that Ryan was now conscious just sleeping was a relief but he still needed to wake Ryan up.

"Ryan please wake up. Ryan? Ryan?" Seth said leaning next to Ryan.

"Ugh," Ryan said groggily.

"Ryan please,"

"Ugh," Ryan said rolling back to face Seth.

"Ryan thank god!" Seth said grabbing a bottle of water. He put it to Ryan's mouth and forced some of the liquid down.

"Ugh Seth?" Ryan asked.

"Ryan sit up man, please sit up,"

"O-kay," Said Ryan shakily.

"Good job," Seth said when Ryan sat up.

"What happened?" Ryan asked in between deep breaths.

"Here have a little more water. A window blew in at you."

"Oh god." Ryan said.

"You'll be fine." Seth said reassuring himself more than Ryan.

"Seth is he still out of it?" Marrissa asked as she woke up.

"No." Seth said.

"Oh god." Said Marrissa rushing to Ryan and kissing him on the forehead.

"Hi babe." Ryan said showing a half smile.

"Seth is he going to be okay?" Marrissa asked.

"Yes he'll be fine." Seth said.

"I'm going to catch some shut-eye with the wife. Marrissa keep changing the gauze, and Ryan no falling asleep."

"Okay dude." Ryan said taking another small sip of water.

Seth went into the next room, and woke Summer.

"Summer wake up!" Seth said.

"What Seth? Is Ryan okay?" Summer said waking up.

"He's awake if that's what you mean."

"No I mean is he okay?"

"If he gets to the hospital within 3-4 hours he should be."

"If not?"

"He lost to much blood. Our supply of water may not be enough for him."

"Oh god."

"But like I said the storm should be over by then he just needs medical attention and he'll be fine."

"Let's pray he's okay."

"Since when do you pray?"

"Cohen now is not the time for lame humor."

"Fine I'm going to get some sleep."

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Yes please." Seth said and they lied down on the blankets Set's arm draped around Summer.

(AT THE COHEN HOUSE)

"Okay sweetie okay," Kirsten said trying to calm Ella who was crying, and coughing at the same time.

"Is she okay?" asked Ivy coming to sit down beside Kirsten and Ella.

"Ya sweetie." Kirsten said looking up at Haley.

Haley walked over to Ivy and grabbed her hand leading her back to where Liz lay sleeping. Kirsten gave Haley a look of thanks, trying to maneuver a sleepy Ella into her carrier. But of course the second she tried Ella started crying so Kirsten started rocking her realizing what a long night this would be.

Jimmy was so tired. For the past 4 hours he had sat in this cramped basement trying to stop an 8-year-old in pain from crying. He knew the first thing he would do when getting out of here would be a trip to the hospital, then to see Marrissa, Ryan, Summer, and Seth, and finally sleep. He started to drift off when madi looked up at him with her big blue eyes she obviously had inherited from her father and said she was in pain.

"You can't have more medicine yet, hon." Jimmy said.

"But it hurts."

"I know it does, you have to wait for a little while before you can have more."

"It hurts," she said.

"How about you try to get some sleep?"

"But the pain,"

"Just try okay?"

"I guess." Said Madi rolling onto her side and closing her eyes.

So that left Kirsten and Jimmy the only ones still awake. Haley, Liz, and ivy were asleep against the wall, Ella was asleep in her carrier. Sandy was asleep with Scott on his lap. But Jimmy just couldn't fall asleep he found it near impossible and whenever he got close Madi needed him. Jimmy knew perfectly well that Kristen wouldn't get a second of sleep during this because that was just how she was.

(AT SUMMER'S STORE)

Seth and Summer were sleeping in the other room, Ryan wanted to sleep but Marrissa wouldn't let him. She gave him water and changed his gauze never leaving his side.

"Marrissa you can sleep you know." Ryan said.

"Why so you can to?" Marrissa asked.

"Maybe."

"Sorry Ryan can't let that happen."

"Why not?"

"You have a concussion it could be brain damaging,"

"I must already be brain damaged if I married you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, I believe so."

She moved closer.

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing you." She said kissing him.

"Oh get a room!" Summer said coming into the main room.

"We had one until you got in here." Marrissa said making Ryan have another sip of water.

"Marrissa I'm fine." Ryan said closing his eyes.

"You'd be dead on your feet if I didn't keep you awake. And you shouldn't be talking so much you lose whatever oxygen you have left."

"Fine mom." Ryan said.

"Lame jokes the first sign of sickness."

"Hey I make lame jokes all the time I'm not sick." Said Seth entering the room.

"My point exactly." Marrissa said.

"Can't I sleep Seth?" Ryan asked.

"No that and talking are two things you shouldn't do."

"But."

"No buts shut up."

"Since when do you care?"

"I said stop talking."

"Fine."

(OUTSIDE)

The storm was slowing down but the damage was unbelievable. Windows, doors, people, animals, bricks, wood and many other things were scattered on the roads, and sidewalks. The storm had just about ruined the once perfect town, and the once pretty place was an ugly wreck. It was going to take a long time for the residents of Newport to repair the damage.

A/N

I really want you guys to review please. It would mean a lot to me. Bye guys.

A/N


	10. It's finally over

A/N

I hope you guys are enjoying this story. I don't know if I'm getting enough reviews to continue. If you want me to continue past here you're going to have to review.

A/N

(AT THE COHEN HOUSE)

"Mommy?" Ivy asked as someone shook her awake.

"No honey its grandma." Kirsten said.

"Oh,"

"We're going to the hospital."

"What about the storm?"

"It's over."

"Yea!"

"But we need to go to the hospital now."

"What's wrong?'

"Madi's wrist."

"Is Ella better?"

"Not really."

"Oh," Said Ivy getting up from her spot against the wall and walking to where Sandy stood with the door open at the top of the stairs.

"Liz wake up," Kirsten said.

"What?" Liz asked groggily.

"It's time to go."

"Okay," Said Liz not taking time with questions.

Everyone was now outside on the way to the hospital in truth Madi was going to the hospital but they were mainly concerned with getting Ella there. Her fever, sweating, and coughing had gotten worse and the adults were all concerned.

(AT SUMMER'S STORE)

"Ryan? Ryan can you get up?" Seth asked going to stand beside his brother.

"Ya Seth I'm fine." Ryan said standing but then sitting again right away because of the dizziness.

"Dizzy?"

"A little."

"It's from blood loss."

"Comforting."

"I know." Seth was worried they needed a hospital now. There was no way Ryan would be up to walking the entire way, but Seth doubted if their car was in any shape to drive. Seth put his arm around Ryan's shoulders and Marrissa put her arm around Ryan's waist and they helped him stand.

"Oh god." Ryan said from dizziness.

"Are you okay? Do you want to sit down?" Marrissa asked concerned.

"If I sit down I'll never want to get up." Ryan said taking one small step.

"The car's fine. Just a smashed window!" Summer said coming back inside.

"How did it make it through that storm?" Seth asked.

"You parked it in an underground parking zone." Summer said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I did?"

"Yep."

"Cool."

"I brought it out front of the store." Summer said smartly.

"Great." Seth said him, Ryan, and Marrissa had just got to the bottom of the stairs.

They slowly took one step at a time. Marrissa had gone one step behind them because they couldn't all fit on the stairs.

"Oh god!' Ryan said staggering slightly as a wave of dizziness hit him.

"Ryan are you okay?" Seth and Marrissa asked at the same time.

"Just dizzy." Ryan said staggering again.

"Okay only three more steps." Seth said encouragingly.

"I don't know if I can make it."

"Yes you can." Marrissa said from behind him.

"I'll try.' Ryan said taking another step.

"Good job." Seth said.

"How many more?"

"Two."

"Okay." Said Ryan taking the last two steps.

"You made it." Marrissa said joyfully.

"Oh no!" Ryan said staggering in dizziness, and falling forward.

"Ryan? Ryan?" Marrissa said kneeling beside him.

"Oh god." Seth said kneeling down also.

"Is he okay?" Marrissa and Summer asked at the same time.

"Not if we don't get him to the hospital." Seth said worriedly picking Ryan up.

"I'll get the door." Summer said holding it open.

"I'll open the car door." Marrissa said going out first.

Seth carried Ryan out to the car and got in the backseat beside him.

"Ryan? Ryan wake up." Seth said lightly slapping Ryan's cheek.

"Is he okay?" Marrissa asked from the front seat.

"I already said he needs a hospital and fast."

"The traffic's horrible!" Summer said.

"This is not good." Seth said slapping Ryan lightly again.

"What can we do?" Marrissa asked.

"Not much." Seth said, "Ryan? Ryan?"

Ryan was completely and totally unresponsive.

(IN PARIS WITH THE GRUESOME TWOSOME)

"What is he she okay?" Caleb asked into the phone.

"I'm sorry sir she's in a coma." The nurse said.

"We'll be right down." Caleb was worried Caitlin had been hit by a car and slipped into a coma.

"Juju?" Caleb called out.

"Yes Caleb?" Julie asked coming into view.

"We need to go to the hospital."

"I'm not going back to Newport to sit in the hospital. It's Marrissa's own fault that she drank herself into whatever trouble she's in now. Actually it's probably that trailer trash of a husbands fault."

"It's the hospital here."

"What why?"

"Caitlin has been hit by a car she slipped into a coma."

"My baby!"

"It's okay Juju."

"My baby." She cried throwing herself into Caleb's arms.

"Let's go down to the hospital."

"Okay." Julie said grabbing her purse and rushing out the door.

"Should we call Marrissa?"

"Why so we could have her and her trailer trash family come down here?"

"It's her sister."

"Oh well." Said Julie climbing into the car.

(AT THE HOSPITAL)

"I need to admit two patients." Kirsten said to the admin. Nurse not surprised by all the people in here.

"State of emergency?"

"One has a broken arm, the other has a fever, a cough, and is sweating profusely."

"Okay you need to fill out these."

"Thank you," Said Kirsten going to sit with the family while filling out the forms.

"Sandy have you gotten a hold of them yet?" Kirsten asked.

"Hold on it's ringing," Sandy said.

"Hello?" Summer asked into the phone.

"Summer it's Sandy,"

"Oh hi we're on our way to the hospital right now."

"What why?"

"Ryan's unconscious."

"Oh god."

"Why are you calling?"

"Because we're at the hospital and we need health card numbers."

"What?"

"Ella's cold has gotten worse, and Madi broke her wrist."

"Is Ella okay?"

"We don't know."

"Okay her health card number is 1300648900"

"Thanks and Madi's?"

"Hold on."

"Okay it's 2415000670"

"Thanks see you in a few."

"Bye."

"Okay Kirsten here they are."

(IN SETH"S CAR)

"What's wrong with Madi?" Marrissa asked worriedly.

"She broke her wrist."

"How?"

"Don't know."

"What's wrong with Ella?" Seth asked from the backseat.

"Her cold has gotten worse."

"So they brought her to the hospital?"

"It was pretty bad."

"Okay, can't you go any faster?"

"We're almost there."

"Finally."

"Hold on." Summer said as she pulled into the parking lot.

"Drive up to the sidewalk."

"Okay." Said Summer pulling up to the sidewalk.

"Summer park the car, Marrissa come with me."

No one replied Marrissa just opened the car door for Seth and he got out with Ryan in his arms carrying him to the emergency door. He ran into the hospital and the first people they saw were Kirsten and Sandy.

"Oh my god what happened?" Asked Kirsten running up to them.

(IN THE PARIS HOSPITAL)

"Where's my baby?" Julie asked rushing to the front desk.

"Pardon moi?" The nurse said.

"We're looking for Caitlin Cooper." Caleb said.

"Quelle est le famille?"

"Yes."

"Numero un-cent-trent-quatre ICU."

"ICU?" Asked Julie dazed.

"Oui madam."

'Thank you." Said Caleb leading Julie to the elevator.

They climbed in the elevator and went up to the ICU. When they got to the right floor they walked down the hallway trying to find the right room, when they came to room 134 they steeped inside and Julie gasped.

(AT THE NEWPORT HOSPITAL)

"A window blew in a t him, he passed out from loss of blood. He woke up after 3 ½ hours and was conscious until we tried bringing him here. I think the strain of climbing the stairs is what made him pas out again."

"Oh god." Said Kirsten and tears started falling.

"Where is Ella?" Summer asked worriedly.

"With everybody over there."

"Thanks." Said Summer rushing over to her 2 month old child.

"Can you get a gurney?" Seth asked.

"Ya just a sec." Said Marrissa rushing to the admin. desk."

Five seconds later an orderly came pushing a gurney and Seth gently put Ryan in it.

"I have to fill out these right?" Marrissa asked the orderly gesturing to some forms in her hand.

"Yes that's correct." Said the orderly rushing away with Ryan.

"I'm going to see my kids." Seth said rushing to where Summer was holding Ella.


	11. A new coma

A/N

Scovfanatic- the idea for a hurricane did come from the current hurricanes in Florida but other than that no.

Okay guys you have been reviewing like I wanted so here is chapter eleven, the same threat still stands for chapter twelve.

A/N

(IN NEWPORT AT THE HOSPITAL)

"Is Ella okay?" Seth asked reaching them.

"She's burning up!"

"She'll be called soon, and we'll find out what's wrong."

"Okay. Here take her I'll comfort Ivy."

"Great." Seth said taking his squirming child.

"It's okay Ella," Seth said rocking her.

"Ivy honey?" Summer asked sitting beside her.

"Mommy!" Ivy said almost knocking her down with a hug.

"Oh honey are you okay?"

"Yes,"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm a big girl I can't get scared."

"Oh sweetie it's okay to be scared."

"But..."

"Honey, really it's okay for you to be scared I promise."

"Is Ella okay?"

"I don't know but I'm sure she will be."

"You promise?"

"I can't."

"Is it that bad?"

"I really don't know."

"What about Madi is she okay?"

"Ya, she just has a sore arm that's all."

"So she'll be okay?"

"Yep I promise."

"Good." Ivy said hugging her mom again silent tears rolling down both of their cheeks.

(IN PARIS AT THE HOSPITAL)

"Parlez vous englais?" Julie asked.

"Oui, yes."

"Is my baby okay?" Julie asked the doctor.

"Yes and no."

"What?"

"She is in a coma and was hit by a car how okay do you expect her to be?"

"Is she alive?"

"Yes, but she is in a coma."

"Will she wake up?"

"She should be lucid in less than a week."

"Lucid?"

"Awake but out of it."

"Oh god."

"It's okay Juju!" Caleb said hugging her.

"My daughter is in a coma how can you say it's okay?"

"It will be okay?"

"How do you know?"

"I don't but I think it will be."

"That goes to show how much you know." Julie said walking to sit beside Caitlin and holding her hand.

"Fine I'll be out in the hall." Caleb said ?"

"Mrs.Nichol."

"Will you be okay Mrs.Nichol?"

"Yes." Said Julie lying, anything to get time alone with her baby.

(IN NEWPORT AT THE HOSPITAL)

"I need a CT, an MIC, and a chem. 7 stat." The doctor said rushing around Ryan.

Marrissa stood outside the emergency room door, watching the doctor's and nurses rush around Ryan. Thinking about how much he hated hospitals and knowing how uncomfortable he would be when he woke up, if he woke up. Just thinking that made tears fall down her cheeks. Her high school sweetheart, her husband, and her children's father he couldn't die. It wasn't fair!

"Sweetie are you okay?" Haley asked coming up behind her.

Marrissa shook her head.

"Is he okay?" She asked pointing to the room.

Marrissa shrugged.

"Sweetie talk to me!"

"Ryan hates hospitals!"

"I know."

"I remember when I was in labor with the girls, the whole time Ryan was uncomfortable. He didn't say anything but I could tell."

"Okay."

"And again when Scott was born. And when his little lizbit was in the hospital too."

"When was she in the hospital?"

"She broke a leg when she was five remember?"

"Right."

"That night someone had to stay with her but we both couldn't, I knew he hated hospital so I offered but he told me to go take care of Scott."

"If he hated it so much why did he stay?"

"He would do anything for his lizbit, or Madi, or Scott."

"I'm sure he'll be fine."

"I hope so."

"Your allowed to be scared Marrissa."

"I am scared."

"You don't have to hide it."

"I'm not." Said Marrissa.

"Marrissa?"

"What?"

"It's okay." Haley said hugging her.

"I wish I knew for sure." Marrissa said crying.

"We all do honey we all do."

(IN ELLA"S ROOM)

"Sh, sh, sh." Summer said rocking Ella's hospital crib.

"Summer you need to sleep." Seth said.

"Not until I know what's wrong with my baby." Summer replied stubbornly.

"I'll wake you as soon as the doctor gets here."

"You need to sleep too."

"You sleep first then I will."

"Fine, Thank you Cohen,"

"Anything for you baby."

"Love you Cohen."

"Love you Sum."

(IN THE WAITING ROOM)

"She's what?" Jimmy yelled into his phone.

Unclear voices heard on the other end of the phone.

"What happened?"

More voices.

"She was hit by a car. Oh my god."

Voices.

"I will not calm down. May I speak to Julie Nichol please."

Voices continued.

"Fine I'll call back."

Voices.

"Goodbye." Jimmy hung up the phone.

"Jimmy what's wrong?" Sandy asked sitting beside him.

"Caitlin was hit by a car she's in a coma."

"Oh no."

"Ya."

"I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?"

"Do I stay here or go there?"

"First of no matter how hard it is you need to tell Marrissa."

"I know." Jimmy said hanging his head.

"I'm sorry." Sandy said and not knowing what else to say he stood and went to where Kirsten was crying next to Liz.


	12. A view inside Ryan's head

A/N

Hey guys thanks for the reviews, I appreciate it. Keep reviewing and keep me writing. I hate to inform you that chapter 15 will be the last, and now on with chapter 12.

A/N

(IN RYAN'S HOSPITAL ROOM, INSIDE RYAN"S HEAD)

"I can't believe you Theresa, how could you have an abortion and not tell me?" Ryan asked.

Theresa just looked at him.

"I love Marrissa and you may have ruined my only chance with her."

"How can you love that Rich Beotch?"

"Theresa you don't know what love is."

"I love you."

"And you do this. You really don't know what love is."

"I know what love isn't."

"And what is that?"

"Walking away."

"Then figure this one out Theresa." Ryan said walking away.

Ryan got to Marrissa's new mansion and tried the door in was left unlocked. He had never been here before so he went up stairs looking in every room until he came across one that could be Marrissa's. He stopped and walked in just in time to see Marrissa pour a bottle of vodka off her balcony. She turned around. She saw him, and he saw her face. They ran towards each other and hugged,

"I love you Ryan Atwood." Marrissa said.

"I love you." Ryan said kissing her.

"Ryan I'm leaving." Marrissa said entering the poolhouse.

"What why?" Ryan asked confused.

"I can't stay here."

"Marrissa what's wrong?" Ryan asked.

"Ryan I'm pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yes. And I can't raise this child here."

"You can't raise it alone either."

"I need to leave."

"We need to leave."

"What?"

"I'm not letting you go alone."

"Are you sure?" Marrissa asked although secretly she was thrilled.

"Yes, Marrissa I love you."

"I love you." They kissed.

"Marrissa when are we leaving? Where are we going?" Ryan asked sitting her on the bed beside him.

"I don't really know.'

"Are you telling someone?"

"I was telling you."

"Well now I'm coming you need to tell someone else."

"I'll tell my dad."

"And I'll tell Kirsten."

"Can I come with you?"

"Ya sure, let's go now."

"Kirsten?" Ryan asked coming into the kitchen.

"Ya Ryan?" Kirsten asked back.

"Can we talk to you?" He said gesturing to Marrissa.

"Of course."

"In the poolhouse."

"Okay." Kirsten said slightly worried now.

They walked into the poolhouse.

"What is it Ryan?"

"We're leaving." He said.

"What?"

"Marrissa and I are leaving town."

"Why?"

"I'm pregnant." Marrissa said.

"Oh honey congratulations."

"We don't want to raise this child here."

"So you're leaving?"

"It's the only way."

"Where are you going?"

"We don't know we'll call you when we get there."

"Ryan are you sure?"

"Ya we're sure." Ryan said, "And Kirsten don't tell anyone."

"But Ryan they'll all be worried sick."

"Kirsten please, if I had thought you would tell I wouldn't have told you."

"Okay."

"Thank you."

"Goodbye Ryan I love you." Kirsten said tears running down her cheeks.

"I love you too, mom" Ryan said hugging her and they left through the poolhouse door.

It was a week after leaving Newport and Ryan and Marrissa were in their new house. Ryan was happy he liked it here, it wasn't like Newport. And that was bad and good. He was sitting in a chair staring out the window when a teenager probably around their age with curly brown hair rode by on a skateboard. This boy reminded Ryan so much of Seth his only real brother, that a few silent tears found their way down his cheeks.

"Happy anniversary!" Marrissa said handing Ryan a silver wrapped gift. It was their one-year anniversary, this exact day last year, they had gotten stuck on a Ferris Wheel and had their first 'official' kiss. And true they had broken up many times since then, but since they would have about three dates to use for their anniversary, they chose this one.

"Happy anniversary!" Ryan had planned this special evening just for them, it was their anniversary and Marrissa had gone to her usual yoga pregnancy class. He had set roses and candles out while she was gone, and he had also made dinner for two.

"Open it!"

"Okay, okay, "he said peeling back the paper of the gift.

"Marrissa!" He exclaimed looking at the watch carefully. It was a beautiful gold ROLEX.

"Turn it over," She replied. He turned the watch over and gasped. Written on the back was 'Our love will last forever, Marrissa' and underneath it was a small carving of a Ferris Wheel!

"Wow, it's amazing thank you so much. I love it. I love you," he leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you too," She said when they pulled away.

"I have something for you too,"

"What is it?"

Ryan got of his chair and got down on one knee, He held out an open box "Marrissa, will you marry me?"

"Oh my god!"

"Is that a yes?'

"Yes, yes!" she said kissing him.

"Good," he replied slipping the simple yet elegant ring on her hand. It was an emerald cut diamond (3 karat) with two pink diamonds on either side.

"Oh my god Ryan. It's beautiful!"

The twin girls Marrissa and I had are in grade one (seven). Wow! I feel old. The girls just got home from school, and everyone was sitting round the table having a snack. Tradition.

"So Madi, how is Jake?" Marrissa asked.

"Fine." Madi said huffily.

"Did you sit together at lunch?" Ryan asked.

"Ya, he sat with Madi and I." Liz said.

"Madi has a boyfriend." Scott said in a sing-song voice.

"No I don't." Madi said angrily.

"Don't get so mad Madi." Ryan said. And from that day on she was known as Mad Madi.

Marrissa. I want to see her again. I would do anything to see her again. Her soft flowing blonde hair, her eyes how can you resist those eyes. She's so sweet to me. She took me back after that beotch Theresa had an abortion. She always needs something, and I love the way she let's me take care of her. She's had her rough moments but she's a great women and always will be. Like in Mexico, she was so upset, her parents were getting divorced. They fell asleep on each side of the bed but when he woke up and she was in his arms he wished that's how it would always be. The next night she decided she couldn't handle things, which was wrong. Because he would always be there to help her. She drug overdosed, and when he found her slumped over in that ditch he feared for the worst. He lifted her and would have carried her back to Newport if he had to. He was upset when she had believed Oliver over him but he had no real proof to prove that he was right. And she wasn't the only one that didn't believe him so... But god when she had called out to him that night 'he has a gun' he had never been more scared. For her of course. He knew right then and there that he would do anything for Marrissa, the rich girl next door. But he was scared, and he couldn't forgive her right then anyway. When he did forgive her he was so happy, he had everything he'd ever wanted. A family, a girlfriend, friends, and then the night he came back from Theresa's they had well you know. And two months later she had came to him, saying she was pregnant. They had than left and he always wondered what it would have been like if they had never... But he would never let anyone take away his Mad Madi and his little Lizbit his angels.

Mad Madi. That day the name was 'bestowed' upon her was a wonderful day with his family. Madi was one of his angels, and he would do anything for her. Her and her sister were smart from the day they were born. But they were so different, Madi was so upbeat and loud but her sister was the quietest girl he knew. She took after him that's for sure. But she was different he knew that. Lizbit was like him in many ways but she has her own personal way of dealing with things. She wouldn't give people a look when they said stupid things she would tell them plain and simple why they were wrong. It drove people crazy sometimes, but she was the sweetest little girl and she would never do anything wrong. His girls, angels, he wanted so badly to see them again. Madi was such a talker, she rambled, and rambled, and rambled just like her Uncle Seth Ryan thought knowing perfectly well any traits that the girls had, couldn't come from his 'brother'.

Scotty. His little boy, who would grow up in a perfect family nothing like him. Scotty needed this drama to be over Ryan knew that. He wasn't a wimp, that boy could hold his own but he was a family guy and he needed his father to be okay. His personality showed how much he cared about his family even if he was only four. Whenever Liz and Madi went to a sleepover or something he'd get scared thinking they would never come back. He would fear that his dad would never come back so Ryan knew he had to wake up even if he could just see his son for a few minutes. Ryan and Seth had had a tight relationship before Ryan had left, but Scotty didn't have that. He had two sister's and two girl cousins. He was surrounded by girls, all the guys were. There was Sandy, Seth, Ryan, and Scott who were the men of the family. And there was Kirsten, Marrissa, Summer, Lizbit, Madi, ivy and Ella as the girls. Scotty was going to be trouble growing up Ryan could tell, but he would be a good kid Ryan could see that too.

His relationship with the Cohen's could no longer be considered that of child and guardian, he was family now. His new found relationship with Kirsten was strong. They shared a lot of stuff him and Sandy didn't. They had shared 8 years of Ryan's life that Sandy didn't have. She was a better mother than Dawn ever was, could ever be. But sometimes he could feel that line as if it was stopping him from telling her something, holding back. He knew he could tell his mother everything but sometimes he could really feel the fact that he wasn't her child. That was back in high school, now there was nothing there they had the relationship of mother and son because that's what they were. He had let her know that he excepted that by calling her mom when he left eight years ago. Him and Sandy had established that relationship long ago, but now Ryan had to find out what of that relationship still existed.

Now Summer she was one unforgettable person. Her wacky personality and fun spirit made her hard to forget. Maybe it was the way she said 'Ew' maybe it was the crazy nicknames, but there was something in there that made her who she was. She was a great friend and a cool person and she gave up her coolness in high school for Seth Cohen emo geek extroardinare. Ryan thought that was a really cool thing to do. And he was glad that Summer had stayed friends with him, and Marrissa after everything.

Seth. He was not your average teenager that's for sure. That was one of the first things he learnt about Seth. The day him and Seth went sailing and Seth told Ryan that his boat was named after her, and that she had never even spoke to him, Ryan knew Seth was crazy. Or at least he thought that. But now he knew that Seth wasn't crazy he just strongly believed in the fact that things happened for a reason. That made Ryan think, If he died would Seth be upset or would he just go 'it must have happened for a reason'. Now Ryan thought he himself was crazy. Seth would never think that, I mean Ryan just did what he thought was best by leaving with Marrissa but Seth would never see that. Ryan thought Seth was perfect the brother he never had, and he loved him. Ryan only hoped Seth felt the same way.

(IN RYAN"S ROOM PRESENT TIME)

Marrissa watched as Ryan's eyes fluttered.

"Ryan? Ryan wake up!" Marrissa said.

Ryan's eyes opened.

"Ryan."

"Marrissa... I," He took a deep breath, "Love, you." He finished finally.

Marrissa instinctively looked up at Ryan's machines when she heard that beeping sound, and a flatline was moving across the screen.


	13. False alarm

A/N

I killed Ryan! Or did I? Read on to find out.

A/N

Marrissa franticly pushed the nurse button crying out Ryan's name over and over again. Nurses and Doctors came pushing into the room and she was shoved aside. The doctors and nurses were in a state of panic trying to help Ryan when one of the doctor stopped moving a picked up the monitor that was supposed to be on Ryan's finger.

"I think I found our problem." The doctor said slipping it back on Ryan's finger.

"Marrissa?" Ryan asked.

"Ya Hon?" Marrissa asked tears streaming down her face.

"Are you okay?"

"I thought you were dead!"

"Well I'm not." They then heard a sob coming from the corner of the room, they looked over it was the first time anyone realized that Liz was there.

"Come here Lizbit." Ryan said.

Lizbit walked over and gave him a hug.

"Um Marrissa? I need to talk to you." Haley said from the doorway.

"Okay." Marrissa said following her out.

"Marrissa we need to tell you something." Haley said leading her to where Jimmy stood.

"Okay what is it?"

"It's Caitlin." Jimmy said.

"What? What's wrong?"

"There's no easy way to put this.

"Okay tell me."

"She's in a coma."

Marrissa collapsed onto the floor crying her heart out.

"Oh honey it's okay." Haley said siting beside her.

Marrissa just continued crying so Haley enveloped her in hug.

"You need to go." Marrissa said pushing Haley off of her.

"What?" Haley asked confused.

"No not that. To Paris, you need to go." Marrissa said.

"What?" Jimmy asked sitting down beside them.

"Caitlin needs you more than me."

"Okay."

"Go what are you still here for?"

"Okay..."

"Caitlin needs you I'll call you."

"Okay." Jimmy said rushing out Haley trailing behind.

(THE NEXTDAY AT THE PARIS HOSPITAL)

"Mom?" Caitlin asked.

"Honey it's me." Julie said.

"Where's dad?"

"He doesn't know."

"What?"

"I didn't tell him."

"You didn't tell my father?"

"Why so him and that slut could come here?"

"She's not a slut she's more of a mother than you'll ever be."

"What? You beotch!" Julie said slapping her.

"I want to go home."

"I'm sure you'll be back at the apartment in no time."

"I said home."

"Your home is here now."

"No my home is where my parents are."

"You ungrateful little beotch." Julie said and then realizing where it would hurt her most she pressed down hard on Caitlin's broken ribs.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Caitlin gasped.

Just then Jimmy, Haley, and a police officer walked in.

"That's right you're here with me. You'll never see your father or that slutty beotch Haley again!" Julie said.

"Caitlin!" Jimmy and Haley called out at the same time.

Haley rushed to Caitlin's side while Jimmy slurred a bunch of four letter words to Julie. The police officer rushed to Julie and pulled her away from Caitlin and handcuffing her. Caitlin was crying, while Haley held her hand.

"Jimmy shut up!' Julie called angrily.

"How could you? How could you?" Jimmy asked incredulously.

"What?"

"How could you do that to Caitlin?"

"She said Haley was more of a mother than I was!"

"So?"

"Jimmy?"

"What?"

"Shut up!"

"You're under arrest anything you say or do can and will be used against you in the court of law," The officer said.

"Shut up." Julie said to him.

"Okay out you go!" The officer said leading Julie out of the room.

(IN NEWPORT, AT THE HOSPITAL, IN ELLA'S ROOM)

"Summer, Summer wake up the doctor's here." Seth said shaking her awake.

"What?" Summer asked groggily.

"The doc's here."

"Oh." Summer said bolting up.

"Hello , " Doctor. Helonza said shaking their hands.

"Hi doctor." Seth said.

"What's wrong with my baby?" Summer asked worriedly.

"First of all, I believe she will be okay so don't panic."

"What? What's wrong?" Summer asked.

"I'm afraid Ella has pneumonia."

"Oh my god!" Summer said bursting out in tears.

"What are the chances?" Seth asked the doctor holding Summer tightly.

"In most cases 50-50,"

Seth gasped and Summer gripped Seth tighter.

"However Ella's case doesn't seem that severe so I would give it 60-40."

"That's not much better!" Seth protested.

"Most parents would take a little reassurance in that."

"A little yes, but I'm not entirely happy with those chances."

"Sir, this is the best hospital in California,"

"I know. May we have some time alone?" Seth asked.

"Yes, of course." The doctor said leaving.

(IN THE WAITING ROOM)

"Oh honey are you okay?" Kirsten asked dropping down on the floor beside Marrissa.

"My daughter broke her wrist, my husband nearly died a minute go, and my sister's in a coma. How do you think I am?"

"Ryan nearly died?"

"His monitor slipped off his finger."

"Oh." Kirsten sighed in relief.

"Ya." Marrissa said still shaken up from what had just happened.

"Madi will be fine, she just needs a minor surgery to fix the bones in her wrist."

"She needs surgery?" Marrissa said in disbelief.

"Yes, we just found out."

"Oh god this day just keeps getting better."

"What's going on with Caitlin?"

"All I know is she's in a coma."

"I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I hope so."

"And Ryan's awake now right?"

"Yep."

"Then I'm sure he'll be fine."

"How can you be so calm?"

"Someone needs to be."

"How does Madi feel about surgery?"

"She doesn't know yet, do you want me to tell her?"

"No I will."

"Okay, Sandy, Scott, Liz and Ivy are going to head home."

"Okay, just let me say goodbye to Scott and Liz." Marrissa got up and walked over to where the group of them were standing.

"Hey Scotty." Marrissa said.

"Hi mommy."

"Are you okay?"

"Ya I'm fine. How's daddy?"

"He's going to be okay."

"Can I see him?"

"Tomorrow."

"He's coming home right?"

"Not tonight."

"Why not?"

"He's not feeling to good."

"Oh."

"But you can see him and Madi tomorrow."

"Madi's not coming home?"

"Not today."

"Why is everybody leaving?"

"Their not."

"Nobody's coming home."

"Grandpa, Ivy, and Liz are going to be with you."

"Okay bye mommy."

"Bye baby."

"Mommy?" Liz asked tugging on the bottom of Marrissa's skirt.

"Hi sweetie." Marissa said pulling Liz onto her lap.

"Is daddy okay?"

"Yes."

"The truth?"

"Okay, he will probably be okay."

"What about Madi?"

"She'll be just fine."

"When can I see her?"

"Tomorrow."

"I don't get to say goodnight?"

"How about you get Grandpa to call her room when you guys get home?"

"Okay."

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep."

"Butterfly kiss." They rubbed their eyelashes together.

"Eskimo kiss." They rubbed noses.

"Greek kiss." They kissed both cheeks.

"Bye mommy."

"Bye sweetie see you tomorrow."

(IN MADI'S HOSPITAL ROOM)

"Madi?" Marrissa said sitting beside her bed.

"Mommy?" Madi asked.

"Yep."

"Where's daddy?"

"He's in another room, he's a little sick."

"The truth?"

"He was in a coma for about 6 hours."

"Oh no."

"But he's fine now."

"The truth?"

"The truth."

"Good."

"Are you okay?"

"My wrist hurts."

"The truth?"

"It really hurts."

"Okay."

"What's going to happen?"

"To who?"

"Me."

"You'll be fine."

"The truth?"

"Yes. But you do need surgery."

"Oh god."

"You'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"The truth?"

"The truth."

"Where's Liz?"

"She went to Grandma and Poppa's."

"When do I get to see her?"

"Tomorrow."

"Before or after surgery."

"Before."

"Good."

"You should get to sleep."

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Yes."

"Okay night mommy."

"Night sweetheart."

Madi rolled over and closed her eyes. Marrissa let a few tears drop quietly down her cheeks.

(IN ELLA'S ROOM)

"Ryan's fine." Summer said coming back from his room.

"Good."

"He wants to see you."

"Okay."

"You should go."

"I'm staying with Ella."

"She'll be fine."

"I'm staying."

"Fine." Summer sat in a chair and closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep.

When Seth was sure she was asleep he got up and left the room heading towards his brother's room.

A/N

Hey guys thanks for reviewing. Please keep it up. In the next chapter things with Caitlin are cleared up, Seth talks to Ryan, Ryan talks to Sandy, will Ella be okay? Most stuff is cleared up next chapter, and chapter 15 is the epilogue. But there will be a sequel.

A/N


	14. SethRyan time

A/N

Hope you enjoy this chapter please review.

A/N

(IN RYAN'S ROOM)

"Hi mom." Seth said walking into Ryan's room.

"Hey baby." Kirsten replied.

"I'm a little old to be called baby."

"Sorry baby.'

"Mom!"

"Seth?" Ryan asked from his bed.

"Ya Ryan."

"Can we talk?"

"Sure, one sec. Mom?"

"Ya I'm gone." Kirsten said exiting the room.

"How are you?" Ryan asked.

"You're the one I'm worried about."

"I'm as good as a guy can get in a hospital."

"Good. I know how much you hate them."

"You're right I do."

"I wish I could do something."

"Just letting me know you don't hate me is good enough."

"I don't hate you, I never have."

"You didn't talk to me for 2 months."

"You didn't talk to me for 8 years."

"GP."

"Oh god. You remember that?"

"Of course I do."

"Everything?"

"Pretty much."

"What about the day you, Marrissa, and I rode down the boardwalk."

"Of course. You were on your skateboard, and we were on my bike."

"We got to the Crabshack and Luke showed up."

"And then we had to escape because I punched him."

"While you got your bike I held the door closed."

"Those simple days are over."

"Whoever said they were simple?"

"GP."

"GP."

They both started laughing.

"So we're good?" Ryan asked.

"Definitely." Seth said and he held out his fist.

Ryan bumped his hand against Seth's.

"I got to go." Seth said.

"Come back?" Ryan said.

"For sure."

"See ya."

"Bye."

Seth left and Kirsten went back in.

(IN ELLA'S ROOM)

"Where have you been?" Summer demanded as Seth walked in.

"Ryan's room talking to my mother." Seth said.

"Is that the only person you talked too?"

"No."

"How is he?"

"He hates hospitals."

"Other than that?"

"He has his brother back."

"Good."

"Is Ella okay?"

"She's just been sleeping."

"Okay."

"You should too."

"Should what?"

"Sleep."

"I guess."

"Here sit down."

"Okay." He said sitting.

"Close your eyes."

"Okay."

She kissed him.

"What was that for?" Seth asked.

"For being the best husband, son, father, and brother anyone could want."

"Really?"

"Oh ya."

"Cool."

"You should sleep."

"If I have to."

"You don't have to do anything."

"But you're right I should."

"Than go to sleep."

"Okay."

(IN PARIS AT THE HOSPITAL IN CAITLIN'S ROOM)

"I want to go home." Caitlin said to the police officer.

"I know." Officer Monroe said.

"I never want to see my mom again."

"I know."

"Did your mom ever hurt you?"

"No."

"Then how do you know."

"Lots of other people go through what you've went through."

"Other people aren't like me."

"I know."

"My mother was the beotch of Newport, and now she'll be the beotch of Paris."

"Okay."

"My dad may have made some mistakes but he loves me."

"Okay."

"And Haley is a great mother. A way better mom than Julie will ever be."

"Okay."

"I would really like to go home."

"To?"

"To Newport. It's where my life is."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Goodbye."

"Bye."

(AT THE COHEN HOUSE)

"Okay let's call Madi now." Sandy suggested. He was regretting offering taking three crying kids home.

"Ya." Scott said.

Liz nodded her head.

"Okay." Sandy said dialing.

"Hello can I have room 341?" Sandy asked into the phone.

"Yes one moment."

While they were being transferred Sandy handed the phone to Scott.

"Hello?" Marrissa asked into the phone.

"Hi mommy!" Scott said excitedly.

"Hi baby how are you?"

"I'm okay how's Madi?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"Okay."

"Hi Scott." Madi said into the phone.

"Hi sis. Are you okay?"

"Ya bud I'm fine."

"Good. Liz wants to talk to you."

"Put her on."

"Okay."

"Hi Madi." Liz said sadly.

"Hey sis."

"I'm more than a sister," Liz began.

"I'm a twin." They both said.

"Are you okay?" Madi asked.

"Fine are you?"

"My wrist hurts but I'm fine."

"I'll come before your surgery tomorrow okay?"

"Okay."

"How do you feel about surgery."

"I'm scared."

"You'll be fine."

"I hope so."

"I know so."

"I should go."

"Bye."

"Toodles."

"Au revoir."

"Arrivederci."

They both hung up the phone and Liz ran off to the poolhouse crying.

"Is she okay?' Ivy asked Sandy.

"Ya she's fine." He said, "Let's get you to bed."

"Okay." Scott and Ivy said bounding up the stairs.

"Brush your teeth." They did.

"Get in your bed." They did.

"Good night." Sandy said kissing both their foreheads and walking to the poolhouse.

"It's okay." Sandy comforted Liz patting her on the back.

She was still crying.

"It's okay."

She sat up, "I've never spent a night without her."

"Okay." Sandy said wondering where Liz was going with this.

"And now I have no choice."

"It's okay."

"I miss her."

"You just talked to her she's fine."

"She's in pain."

"The doctors will help her."

"I need to be with her."

"You need to sleep."

"I want to be with her."

"You'll see her tomorrow,"

"I know."

"Her surgery will go fine."

"I know."

"But right now you need to sleep."

"Fine."

"Let's go inside."

"I want to sleep here."

"Fine. I'll wake you up at 8:00."

"Deal."

"Goodnight."

"Night grandpa."

Sandy kissed her forehead and left the poolhouse shutting the door quietly.

(IN MADI'S ROOM)

"Madi!" Liz called as she ran into her sister's room.

"Hey sis."

"I'm more than a sister," Liz said.

"I'm a twin." They both said.

Madi started crying.

"Oh what's wrong?" Liz asked.

"Are you okay?" Madi asked.

"I'm fine sis."

"Are you scared?"

"Very."

"Me too."

Madi started crying again and Liz started running her fingers through her twin's hair, and telling her things would be okay.

"Ms. Atwood?" An orderly in the doorway said.

"Yes?" Madi asked wiping away her tears.

"Time to go for surgery."

"Ookay." Madi said shakily.

"Don't be scared."

"I'm not."

"Okay."

"Bye Liz."

"Bye Madi."

"Okay honey, I'll be there when you come out okay?" Marrissa said.

"Okay mommy. I love you."

"Love you too."

Madi was wheeled away, and tears fell out of Liz's eyes.

"Oh sweetie it's okay." Marrissa said.

"I know." Liz said.

"Then why are you crying?"

"I'm scared."

"She'll be fine."

"I know."

"Then why are you scared, because she is."

"She is?"

"She told me she was."

"There's nothing for her to be scared of."

"I know that but she is."

"Okay. Do you want to see daddy?"

"Yes."

"Okay let's go."

"Can we get some flowers for Madi?"

"On are way back from dad's room we will."

"Okay mommy." Liz said following Marrissa out of Madi's room, and they went down the hall towards Ryan" room.

(IN ELLA'S ROOM)

"Seth she's still asleep." Summer said.

"That happens when you have pneumonia." Seth explained even though he himself was worried.

"Oh."

"It's hard to breathe and you are always tired."

"How do you know so much?"

"I had it when I was 6."

"Oh."

"Ya it sucked."

"I can imagine."

"I know exactly what Ella's going through but I can't do anything to help her."

"Oh."

"I wish I could."

"I know."

"I have to go."

"What?"

"I need some fresh air."

"Okay."

"I'll be back."

"Bye babe."

"See ya."

Seth left the room and walked to the elevator heading downstairs and outside.

(OUTSIDE THE HOSPITAL)

"Are you okay?" Kirsten asked.

"Hi mom." Seth said they were standing outside.

"Are you okay?"

"I can't do anything."

"About Ella?"

"I know what she's going through and it's horrible, and I can't help her."

"Seth when you had pneumonia I knew how horrible you felt and I hated not being able to help you, and when you got better I knew you were strong I knew you would always be strong."

"What's your point?"

"When Ella gets better,"

"If Ella gets better."

"When Ella gets better,' Kirsten said her voice firmer this time, "You'll be so happy knowing she made it through everything that you won't know what hit you."

"So?"

"Just wait, she'll make it through this, we all will."

"Thanks mom." Seth said hugging her.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too mom." Seth said not even protesting to being called baby.

A/N

Next chapter everything's over.

Who will get better? Who will get worse? Will Caitlin come back? Will Ella live? What will become of Ryan? Will Madi's surgery go okay?

Read the next chapter to figure it out.

Please review this chapter and every other chapter you read.

A/N


	15. Everything was going to be alright

A/N

Hope you guys have enjoyed this story so far, and I hope you enjoy this last chapter. This has been my favorite story to write so I hope you liked it. There will be a summary so look for it.

I'm also posting a new story called Facing the Drama. Please read it.

Review, because I love you for it.

A/N

(AT THE COHEN HOUSE, MARRISSA'S POV)

"Guys are you ready?" Summer called through the house.

"For what?" Seth asked sarcastically.

"Can it Cohen." Summer replied.

"Yes Sum we're ready." I answered.

Summer walked out of the bathroom and spun around in her newest outfit (designed by her).

"Sum it's great." I complimented.

"Very gorgeous." Seth agreed.

"You look very good sweetie." Kirsten added.

Ryan, Jimmy and Sandy nodded their heads agreeing in general.

"Mommy, I like that outfit." Ivy agreed.

"Beautiful." Haley said.

"Thank you everyone." Summer said.

"I like the color." Madi said.

"Yes it really agrees with your eye color." Liz said.

"Thanks guys." Summer said laughing.

"What do you think Scott?" I asked.

"She looks like normal." He said.

The room erupted in laughter.

Ryan got released from the hospital two weeks ago, about 3 days after the accident. Madi's wrist was still in a cast, but she was doing great. The reason why the first family gathering was happening this far after the accident is because Ella was only released a few days ago. It hurt me watching Seth and Summer go through that. What happened was Ella got sick enough that she wasn't expected to live. Of course everyone was upset, but I think it hit Ivy the worst. Her sister was dying, and everyone around her was always crying. She was upset and unsure how to react to what was going on. Her mother and father were greatly upset so she went to Kirsten for support, I wish she could have come to me but she didn't really know me.

(AT THE COHEN HOUSE, SUMMER"S POV)

As I came out of the bathroom and twirled, everyone complimented me on my new outfit. It was a mini dress that hung low in the front, and kind of rippled. It was a dark magenta color, with a permanently attached white belt.

"I'm going to go change before lunch," I said after everyone had finished laughing at Scott.

"Okay sweetie, lunch will be ready in about 5 minutes." Kirsten said.

"I'll be there." I said turning towards the washroom.

After the whole Ella scare, life was slowly adjusting to Ryan and Marrissa being here. Seth was still sort of upset at his mom, for not telling him about Ryan and Marrissa, but he will move on. It's been really great having my best friend back, and hey I guess chino being back isn't so bad...

(AT THE COHEN HOUSE, SETH'S POV)

'WOW SHE LOOKS GOOD' Summer's new dress was hot. There was no other way to put it, and he told her that. The way her but was swinging back and forth when she walked to the bathroom. He was still being extremely careful around the subject of Ella with Summer but things were getting back to normal. And adjusting around Ryan and Marrissa. He was still a little peeved at his mother but he would get over it, as much as he hated to admit it.

"Daddy can I go to Kim's tomorrow?" Ivy asked.

"I though you were hanging out with Scott?" I asked back.

"He's coming too, if he's allowed."

"Oh, I see."

"So can I?"

"Which one's Kim?"

"The really tiny blonde one."

"With curly hair?"

"Yep."

"So Scott's going to be alone with you two girls?"

"No Jamie's going too."

"Oh."

"So can I?"

"I'll have to ask your mom."

"But I need to call Kim soon."

"It should be okay."

"Thanks dad, I'll go find out if Scott can."

(AT THE COHEN HOUSE, RYAN'S POV)

"Dad can I go to Kim's tomorrow?" Scott asked.

"What about Ivy?" I asked.

"She's coming too."

"Is she allowed?"

"She's asking."

"So just you and the girls?"

"No, Jamie too."

"Isn't Jamie a girl?"

"Not that Jamie, Jamie Kent to guy in Ivy's class."

"Do you know him?"

"Yes."

"Do I know Kim's parents?"

"Yes."

"I'll ask your mom."

"Dad,"

"Fine, if Ivy goes you can."

"Thanks dad, will you drive us?"

"I guess."

"Thanks." Scott said turning.

(AT THE COHEN HOUSE, IVY'S POINT OF VEIW)

"Can you go?" I asked as Scott came out of the kitchen.

"Yep, can you?" Scott said.

"Yep."

"But no Barbies,"

"But I like Barbies."

"Ivy..."

"Fine no Barbies."

"Thanks."

"Let's go outside."

"Okay."

(AT THE COHEN HOUSE, SANDY'S POV)

"Kirsten how much longer until lunch."

"It's ready." Kirsten replied.

"I have to go the office after."

"Sandy, it's the first family thing in 3 weeks."

"Kirsten, I know."

"Can't it wit until tomorrow?"

"Unfortunately no."

"Is Rachel going to be there?"

"Why?"

"Just curious."

"No she's on vacation, why?"

"No reason."

"You still don't trust me?"

"I trust you, I just don't trust her."

"Oh."

"So when are you going to be home?"

"After dinner."

"Oh."

"Before 9."

"Okay,"

"Let's eat."

"Where are the kids?"

"Liz and Madi are in the living room, and I don't know where Scott and Ivy are."

"Find them."

"Fine."

(AT THE COHEN HOUSE, MADI'S POV)

"Is lunch ready grandma?" I asked entering the kitchen.

"Yes, can you get Liz." Grandma asked.

"Yep." I said turning.

"Does your wrist hurt?"

"Not really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Grandma."

"Okay Hun."

"I'll go get Liz, and aunt Summer."

"Thanks."

(AT THE COHEN HOUSE, HALEY'S POV)

"Jimmy?" I asked.

"Ya sweetie?" Jimmy replied.

"Are we going to tell them?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Soon."

"At lunch?"

"Isn't that a little to soon?"

"Jimmy."

"I'm just worried."

"About Marrissa?"

"Yes."

"I'm worried about what Kirsten will think so we're even."

"Haley,"

"Jimmy we have to tell them."

"Tell them what?" Ryan asked coming up behind us.

"Nothing." Jimmy said.

"Haley?" Ryan asked.

"It's nothing." I assured.

"Haley?" Ryan repeated.

"Fine it's something." I admitted.

"What?"

"Nothing big."

"Haley?" Ryan urged a third time.

"Fine."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Wow."

"See nothing big." Jimmy said.

"Jimmy." Ryan and I said at the same time.

"How long?" Ryan asked.

"4 months."

"You should tell Marrissa, and everyone."

"I know." I said.

"What about Marrissa?" Jimmy asked.

"What about her?" Ryan replied.

"What will she think?"

"She'll think it's great."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"I guess we'll tell everyone at lunch."

"Good." Ryan said leaving.

"Thanks." I said happy Jimmy had given his consent to me telling.

"I didn't do anything."

"Now I can tell without making you mad."

"So?"

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

(AT THE COHEN HOUSE, JIMMY'S POV)

"Guys we have an announcement." Haley said standing.

"Yes we do." I agreed standing as well.

"What is it?' Marrissa asked.

"I'm pregnant." Haley said.

"Congrats." Everyone said in his or her own way.

"Thank you." I said.

"We have some news too." Sandy and Kirsten said standing.

"Are you pregnant mom? Because I'm happy for them and all but ew." Seth asked.

"No I'm not pregnant." Kirsten assured.

"But we are going on vacation." Sandy said.

"Where to?" Ryan asked.

"We are still deciding."

"What?" Summer said confused.

"All the parents have to agree." Kirsten explained.

"But we're not going anywhere." Seth pointed out.

"We're inviting you all on vacation with us." Sandy added.

"Cool." Scott cheered.

"Yep." Sandy said.

Thing were going to work out, we were going on vacation. Everyone was healthy. Yeah!

A/N

Review please I want to know what people thought of the story now that it's finished. I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you enjoy the sequel.

A/N


End file.
